


Kids Do the Darndest Things.

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are two single parents who are destined to meet through life’s unforeseen circumstances. Devon and Brian are their respective sons who are destined to meet at a summer camp, where they decide to form a plan to put their single parents into a romantic relationship. On parent’s weekend, the plan is put into action to make the sparks of romance fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kids Do the Darndest Things.  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared, minor Chad/Jared, minor Genevieve/Jared  
 **Movie Prompt:** Parent Trap  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 28,293  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys at all. Please enjoy this fictitious, non profit figment of my over active imagination. No profit was made and no harm was ever intended.  
 **Warnings:** death of a very minor character.  
 **Summary:** Jensen and Jared are two single parents who are destined to meet through life’s unforeseen circumstances. Devon and Brian are their respective sons who are destined to meet at a summer camp, where they decide to form a plan to put their single parents into a romantic relationship. On parent’s weekend, the plan is put into action to make the sparks of romance fly.  
 **A/N:** written for [](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/profile)[**j2_everafter**](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/) Thank you to the mods for this terrific challenge.  
Thank you to my wonderful beta and mega cheerleader [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) who kept me going even when I didn’t have the stamina to keep going. Thank you and super big hugs to [](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansgirl369**](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/) for the beta too, Two sets of eyes are better than one.

 

  
  


It isn’t everyday that Jared is about to be a father and a thousand things are running through his head as he rushes Genevieve to the hospital.

“Can’t this rust bucket go any faster?” Genevieve grunts out as she grabs the dashboard and starts to pant.

Her voice snaps him out of his thoughtful trance and he quickly puts his hand on her belly and softly strokes it, “Just breath Gen, heee heee whoooo, heee heee whooo,” he pants repeatedly as he tries to keep his eyes on the road and soothe her at the same time.

“Just Fucking Drive, I am not having this baby in the front seat of your beat up Blazer!”

Twenty minutes later he’s being stuffed into a too small green gown and surgical cap before being shoved into the delivery room.

Genevieve is panting and sweating, her hair is plastered to her forehead and she gives him a sideways glance when he enters. She’s gripping the side rails of the delivery bed as she works through another fast coming contraction. Jared runs over and strokes the back of her hand as the nurses and doctor take positions at the foot of the bed. “It’s all going to be fine, not long now,” the doctor says as he snaps on his purple rubber gloves and sits down so that only his head and shoulders are visible to them.

“They said it’s too late for a spinal or any drugs,” her voice is wrecked and tired as she relaxes after the contraction.

Several more contractions, some hard pushes and the baby is out. “It’s a boy,” the doctor proclaims as he holds him up and offers the cord to Jared who takes the shears from the nurse and cuts it. He has never felt so much pride in his heart before. He doesn’t think he has ever known true love until this very instant. He leans forward and kisses Genevieve on the forehead.

Sitting quietly at her bedside while she sleeps Jared rocks their baby, he smiles down at him and whispers softly. “You have the cutest nose,” he touches it with his long finger and the baby blows a tiny bubble causing a smile to form. “I am going to make your life as happy as I can, Devon,” he says a name and they really hadn’t picked one out or even talked about boys names since Gen insisted it was girl but didn’t want to know the sex beforehand.

She continuously insisted that the first born in her family were always girls and this wouldn’t change as she was carrying on the legacy. Jared would just roll his eyes at her and agree on girl names every time she got cranky when he suggested a few boy names.

Its hours later when she completely comes awake, Jared has already been learning how to feed and diaper their baby. He smiles contentedly at Genevieve as he holds the baby tight in his arms. “Glad to see you’re finally awake,” he stands up and offers her the baby.

She looks at her son and then back at Jared before taking him in her arms. “You look like your daddy,” she smiles down at him and then up at Jared. “I guess we need a boys name because I honestly don’t think he will take kindly to being called Jennifer,” she nuzzles his nose as she giggles and whispers, “Will you, my little man.”

Jared smoothes her hair and then the baby’s full head of dark hair. “I want to call him Devon,” he looks into Gen’s eyes with hope.

She looks back and smiles. “That is a wonderfully strong name,” she smiles at the baby. “Are you a Devon?” The baby seems to smile at the name. She looks back up at Jared. “How about, Devon James Padalecki?”

“I like it,” he looks down at the baby and smiles. “Welcome to your life Devon James.”

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

Jensen pulls his beat up pick up truck into the driveway of his brother’s house. The recliner chair crashes into the tailgate as he goes over the raised bump before he comes to a complete stop behind the family minivan.

“Hey Josh,” he’s climbing out of the truck when his brother comes out of the house.

“Jen,” he’s walking up behind the truck to help him unload it. “When you said everything you owned would fit in the back of your truck, I didn’t think you meant all you owned was a beat up recliner and a suitcase,” he drops the tailgate as he’s talking.

“Yeah about that, I had more but the landlord confiscated it due to lack of rent upon eviction,” He pulls his guitar case from behind the drivers seat. “I was lucky to sneak out with my guitar and truck,” he laughs.

“Uncy Jensen,” a tiny voice calls and Jensen drops his guitar case and turns around. “Who’s the biggest little man I know,” he says crouching down opening his arms to scoop up a tiny blonde haired boy.

“Me, me, me,” the boy says as he hugs Jensen’s neck tight.

“You keep getting bigger every time I see you,” Jensen holds the boy tight.

“Brian, let Uncle Jensen help me move his chair into the apartment and then you can have your time with him. Now scoot,” Josh says taking Brian from Jensen and kissing him on the forehead before patting him on the bottom and sending him up to his mother who is now on the porch waving at Jensen.

They carry the chair through the garage door and into a small area of two rooms and a tiny bathroom just off of the garage.

“We’ll have to see what we can do about a bed for you, I know Mom and Dad have one in the attic that was Mack’s before she moved out. They might let you have it,” Josh says.

“Hey, I can sleep on my chair,” he says as he plops down on it and opens the foot rest that tilts off to the side due to a loose arm. “I can fix that,” Jensen says blushing as he tries to unsuccessfully push the foot rest back down before giving up and just standing up and stepping over it. “Hey, it’s all ready for tonight.”

“If you were in this much trouble Jen why didn’t you tell us?”

“Look Josh, the bartending job is going to help me net some money between gigs and you guys putting me up like this, is going to help me to save my money so that I can get out as fast as I moved in. Thank you by the way. I promise to help out and be a good brother while I am here, anything you need, just ask. Well, unless it’s money or sheets,” he laughs.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you need and seriously Jen, you’ve always been the best brother and uncle so we aren’t worried about that. Although the lawn needs mowed and the roof needs fixing before tomorrow so get moving,” he claps Jensen on the back before giving him a hug.

“Nice bro,” Jensen says returning the smack.

“No, seriously,” Josh laughs.

A voice comes down the steps. “Lunch in five minutes boys.”

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

Jared knows that his job at the local pizza parlor isn’t enough now that he has his son and a live in fiancé so he swallows his pride and asks his father for a job at his Real Estate Agency.

Jared arrives for his first day at work; he doesn’t know exactly what his position will be yet so he’s dressed in a nice sweater and sport jacket. He goes into his father’s office. “I found you a good position for starting out son.”

“Okay,” Jared replies with enthusiasm.

“You’ll be the office assistant. It’s not glamorous but you will be busy.”

“What does it entail because I can’t type well hunt and peck but that’s about it,”

“No typing skill required. It’s more answering the phone, filling out some applications for sales and basically keeping the brokers paperwork in order.” Jerry leads him out of the office to a desk in the middle of several half cubicles with name tags on the outside of them.

“This is your station, you’ll be central to everyone right here,” he turns and waves over a young woman sitting at a desk by the doorway. She walks over. “Jared, this is Sophia, she will show you the ropes and how to answer the phones.”

“Ah, hi,” she says shyly before extending her hand.

“Hi,” he says taking her hand.

Two hours later and Jared has kind of figured things out so Sophia lets him do some things without her assistance. He’s answered and directed several calls to the appropriate cubicles; he’s feeling very confident for his first day when a tall handsome man with bedroom eyes and blonde hair walks up to his desk with some papers. “File these,” he says before turning to leave.

“Jared,” he says spinning his chair around.

“Excuse me,” the man says turning back to Jared.

“I’m Jared, the new assistant.”

“Okay,” the man says giving him an annoyed glance before going back into his cubicle.

Jared looks over the paperwork and sees the brokers name is Chad Murray and he makes a mental note of it because he figures he’s the douche of the office.

By the end of the day, he’s tired but ready for the next day. Everyone has been nice to him, maybe a bit easy on him since it’s his first day and he’s made a few friends with the female brokers. He even knows most of the office gossip. Like, Chad has been top broker for the last three years and they think he’s gay because with looks like that he never hits on the women but always acts like a douche with the hot lil pieces of boy help that come through.

When Jared gets home he’s ready for Devon time and then bed.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~~~**  


 

 

Jensen’s reading a manual on how to make mixed drinks as he leans on the bar when his boss Danneel comes strolling in from the back room. “We don’t make many cocktails here,” she grabs a mug, fills it up with tap beer and takes a long swallow. “Now that is a good breakfast,” she flashes Jensen a smile. Her long reddish blonde hair is hanging loosely around her face and it makes her looks a bit angelic but the black muscle shirt with white letters that say _I’m a Bitch, that means I’m the boss, get used to it._ tells the real story.

“Well like I said before, the most experience I have with bars is playing at them and kicking back some brews,” he lays the book down. “A little research never hurt anyone.”

“If you can pull this tab and fill mugs, you’re experienced enough for this bar. We aren’t high class, most liquor you’ll handle is whiskey from the bottom shelf and some tequila for shooters,” she chugs the rest of her beer before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Besides doll, you’re more eye candy for the boys than a mixologist.”

Jensen is a bit worried about tips when there have only been four customers lingering at the bar and it’s 10pm, he expected more customers on a Friday night.

“Hey barkeep,” a man’s voice calls from the other end of the bar.

Jensen finishes filling a mug of beer and turns to see the customer, it’s Steve his band mate. “Steve,” he gives him a bro shake and fist bump. “Never thought I’d see you in a gay bar,” he winks and flashes his tight fitting black t-shirt that brandishes the name of the bar.

“Supporting you in your first real job isn’t that what bros are for buddy?”

“Where’s Chris,” Jensen looks around since Chris and Steve are practically inseparable, they even own a music store together as well as being in the band.

“Head,” he points at the restroom sign.

“Two beers then,” Jensen is pulling two mugs off of the shelf before Steve can answer.

“You read my mind and one for Chris too,” he laughs.

Eleven thirty rolls around and suddenly a crowd of young people come through the door, they walk up to the bar and a beautiful girl dressed like Pink leans over the bar. “Is Dannee here?”

Jensen eyes her up. “In the back, I’ll get her,” he calls through the back door into her office. “Someone is here for you Danneel.”

Danneel comes out and when she sees the woman she jumps over the bar door and takes her in her arms and plants a kiss on her lips. “Hey, babe, every thing’s ready for you gals,” she high fives the other three androgynously dressed females.

They head up to the tiny stage set up on the far end of the room and turn on the bright pink and blue colored lights revealing some techno instruments and begin gearing up.

“You have a band on a slow night,” Jensen asks confused.

Danneel is staring at the stage like a star struck groupie. “That’s my girl, her band is called Bitch in Heat, don’t worry this place will be hopping in about half an hour.”

“But,” he begins, but she cuts him off.

“The gay crowd doesn’t start until at least midnight; they party hard and go home wet. Your tip jar will be overflowing by last call. Better fill the limes, lemons and bring out a few more bottles of tequila, body shots start at 1am,” she walks toward the stage as the band starts playing some techno fused pop anthem.

Danneel is 100% right as the place fills up by midnight, the music is loud and bodies are bumping and grinding with sexual rhythm on the tiny dance area made from pushing tables back. His tip jar is full and he needs even more limes. There are sexy men and women bent backwards over the bar as tequila is licked from the navels of their hard abdomens. It’s like a soft core orgy and Jensen can’t help but enjoy his first night at work.

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

It’s been an enjoyable and very hard year for Jared. He is working on his real estate license and is now full time assistant and protégé to Chad. Devon is crawling and scooting around the new house he bought for them. The closer he gets to Devon the farther he feels he is getting from Genevieve, he’s not entirely sure what’s happening between them but he finds himself sleeping on the sofa more than in their new bed and well sex is basically nonexistent since he became Chad’s protégé.

Jared isn’t even settled at his desk when Chad pops out of his cubicle. “Jay I have a go see I need your help with, grab your laptop, we’re outta here,” Chad pulls on his suit jacket as he heads out the door.

When they get to the house Chad unlocks the door and they enter the sparsely furnished home. “Put your laptop on the kitchen counter and light the scented candle in there,” Chad pulls the curtains open to let the sunlight in the living room and dining room before going into the kitchen with Jared.

Jared pulls up the listing for the house and familiarizes himself with the particulars. “So what’s my role in this showing?” He asks Chad who is pacing nervously back and forth.

“Look gorgeous and follow my lead. These guys want to trust me and I have to sell them on not just the house to get them to bite,” he pops his jacket collar up and runs his fingers through his short hair.

“So who are these guys,” Jared runs his hands through his long mop of hair and straightens his tie.

Before Chad can answer a male voice sounds from the living room. “Hello, anybody here?”

“Out here,” Chad calls as two men walk into the kitchen, one holding a small teacup sized dog; the other dressed in a leather jacket and baseball cap.

“Chaddy,” the man with the dog gushes.

“Misha,” Chad takes his hand and gives it a limp shake as he pulls him close for a half hug before turning his attention to the man beside him. “Jake.” The man nods a recognition response as he shakes his hand with a sturdy handshake.

“So who’s the hottie,” Misha says sizing up Jared.

“This is my assistant Jared, he’s also my boy toy,” he says with a flirtatious wink.

Jared looks stunned as Chad puts a hand on his butt and gives a tiny slap before kissing his cheek. He gives him a quick shocked glance and then smiles to go along with it as he extends his hand to Misha and then to Jake. “Nice to meet you both.”

Chad rubs his hands together before gently clapping them. “Shall we get this show on the road fellas?”

Misha takes Chad’s arm. “But of course my dear.” Jake follows behind as Chad leads them on the tour. He gives Jared a sideways glance and rolls his eyes on a smirk. Jared just smiles back and closes his laptop.

When they get to the master bedroom Misha coos and awes at its size and natural lighting. Chad knows he’s drawn him in so he turns and winks at Jared.

Chad puts a hand on Misha and Jake’s shoulders. “So what do you say boys, is this your dream home?”

Misha looks to Jake who gives him a huge smile and a nod of agreement before he speaks up. “Absolutely,” he almost squeals when he says it.

When the deal is done, agreements on price and papers are set in motion and they make the appointment for a closing date.

Jared’s typing on his laptop when Chad walks back into the kitchen and leans over the counter. “Yes, I am the closer,” he pumps his fist in triumphant celebration.

“So what was the kissing bullshit about Chadwick,” Jared narrows his eyes.

“All you care about was me kissing your cheek? What about when I slapped your ass,” he starts to chuckle as he moves around the counter and stands behind Jared, putting a hand on each hip.

Jared jumps at the touch but doesn’t actually pull away. “What are you doing?” he stares straight ahead in anticipation of the next move.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your eyes watching me walk away at the office, you like my ass Jared, admit it,” Chad digs his thumbs into Jared’s hips in a possessive grasp.

Swallowing hard Jared relaxes into the grip as he verbally protests his attraction. “I’m far from gay or bisexual or whatever you seem to think I am,” his heart is racing and he finds himself leaning into Chad’s body.

Chad presses his mouth into Jared’s neck forcing him to tilt his head to the side and places a warm kiss to the flesh beneath his shirt collar. “Jesus you taste so fucking good,” he murmurs into Jared’s neck.

“Fuck,” Jared gasps, he can feel himself sinking into Chad’s body as he gives in to his deepest desires. “Oh yeah, that feels so good,” he gasps out as Chad suckles at the soft flesh below his earlobe.

Taking control and turning Jared’s body so that they are facing each other before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s not chaste at all but deep with a dark passion that Jared invites inside for a taste. Pulling back Chad looks into Jared’s glass-eyed and lusty gaze. “I thought you weren’t gay or bi,” he laughs with a sultry kiss soaked voice.

“Maybe I am willing to experiment,” Jared pushes into Chad, their hard cocks pressing into each other with the slow grind of Jared’s hips as he’s pressed into the countertop.

Chad’s all about controlling the situation as he slides his hands under Jared’s sweater vest and pulls the buttons of his shirt wide open. He slips his hands over the hard nubs eliciting a breathy moan from Jared who leans in and bites Chad’s neck with a playful blunt nip. He’s basically on top of Jared now, as he has him bent backwards over the top of the counter.

Jared’s hands find the hem of Chad’s shirt and pulls it out, they slide under the t-shirt and up over his finely chiseled abdomen and chest to find his nipples. He runs his fingers over the nubs to find that the left nipple is pierced with a thick ring. He plays with it a little which causes Chad to moan and writhe against Jared’s hips.

Their mouths lock in a deep wet kiss, tongues tangling as they roam each others bodies with needy passion. Their cocks are impossibly hard as they grind and buck into each other. Jared can’t hold back, he’s overexcited and he comes hot and slick inside his boxers. Chad is none the wiser as he continues grinding down into Jared who is still fevered with lust.

Jared’s hands fumble down between them and into Chad’s pants. He tugs on Chad’s cock; it’s thick and damp with precum making Chad arch his back with each gentle pull. “Holy fuck Jared,” he groans out as he’s coming slick over Jared’s hand as it encircles the head with a long stroke. Jared works him through his orgasm and when Chad tries to return the favor he finds the wet spot and Jared’s softened cock. He smiles down at him with heavy satiated eyes. “Couldn’t wait,” he chuckles.

“First time with a guy, is still a first time,” Jared kisses Chad’s chin lightly.

This isn’t the last time anything happens between them, in the following weeks there are stolen moments in the employee bathroom, the back of Chad’s SUV and the one night in the seedy hotel when Jared is fully removed of his virginity with the introduction of anal. Surprisingly he loves it and it adds an entire new level to their intimacy but there is still the cloud of his cheating on Genevieve over them.

He’s sure now that he has always liked guys, it’s just a matter of telling her, but how? He doesn’t want to lose Devon over it. He hates cheating but if it will keep him his son, he is willing to do anything.

It’s Devon’s 3rd birthday party and everyone from the office comes and brings their children. Genevieve is bustling about setting up party games and mats for the children as Jared prepares drinks for the adults.

The doorbell rings and Jared answers it, Chad is on the other side. “Chad, you can’t be here, we only invited the people with children,” he steps outside and closes the door.

“I’m your colleague too,” he says moving into Jared’s space.

“Not cool Chad,” he wants to grab him and kiss him, push him against the door and have his way with him on the front stoop but he resists.

“Come on, I brought a toy and everything,” he holds up a large wrapped package.

“Okay but just for a few minutes and then you make an excuse and leave,” Jared opens the door to go back inside.

“What and no cake for my gift? Seems like a waste of time,” Chad jokes as he shuts the door.

It’s after dinner and the cake is being cut but Chad is still there. He’s chatting up Genevieve, acting all suave and friendly. Jared kind of hates it, but at least he’s not being overly touchy with him.

“Jared could you get plates so we can cut the cake,” Genevieve says as she brings the cake to the table and lights the candles.

“Sure,” he heads inside to get plates.

Chad follows him in. “Here, I’ll help.”

Jared reaches up for the plates and Chad pushes into him. “Hey,” Jared says with protest.

Chad turns him around and kisses him. Jared refuses to kiss back at first but when Chad runs his hands up under Jared’s shirt and flanks, he gives in. He kisses back with unbridled need.

The back door opens and Genevieve walks in. “Hey what’s,” she is cut off mid sentence by the scene in front of her. She covers her mouth on a gasp and runs out.

Jared chases after her and catches up to her by the far hedge. “I’m sorry,” is all that comes out of his mouth. It’s not what he wants to say but it is all he can say.

“Sorry doesn’t cover this,” she blurts out. “How long Jared,” she wants to know.

“A few weeks,” he hangs his head when he says it.

How many others have there been?” she’s angry now and can’t contain herself when it comes out as a yell.

Jared moves her behind the garden shed. “This isn’t time or place and it’s only ever been Chad.”

“You’re right this isn’t the time or place, but you should have thought of that before you made out with him in our kitchen,” she angrily pokes him in the chest as she speaks.

“I never, it wasn’t, I was going to tell you I just didn’t know how to,” he’s still ashamed but now that it is in the open he needs to tell her completely.

“Well congratulations, score of 10 for your painful originality,” the tears are rolling down her cheeks and smearing her black mascara.

“I didn’t want to lose Devon because of being gay,” he tries to comfort her with a hand to her shoulder but she shrugs him off.

“You don’t get to comfort me when you caused the pain Jared. And all you were worried about was losing Devon, what about me, but then again I’m not really a part of the equation am I? I mean you stopped sleeping with me months ago. I guess you knew then you wanted a man not me.” She wipes the tears with the back of her hand smearing the wet mascara.

“No, no, I didn’t know, I mean I had feelings for Chad. Unrequited feelings, but it wasn’t until he hit on me and then it just sort of happened and I couldn’t deny it any more,” he hands her his hanky but she refuses to take it.

“I don’t need anything from you anymore Jared and I don’t want anything else,” she walks away with a painted smile on her tear soaked face.

After the party they don’t speak, even when Jared tries to talk about it she won’t say a word. They put Devon to bed and go their separate ways. Jared to the sofa, Genevieve to the bedroom.

In the morning when Jared stumbles out to make his morning coffee he finds a note taped to the coffeemaker.

_**You didn’t want to lose Devon but losing me is okay. You’ve lost me; I am going to my mothers until I can get on my feet. Don’t bother calling. Since you wanted Devon above all else, he is staying with you. You can have legal custody but I want relaxed visitation rights. Have fun. He wakes up at 7 and eats cheerios, figure the rest out for yourself.** _

_**Gen** _

 

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

Jensen has the cell phone pressed to his ear heating spaghetti O’s for Brian’s dinner while he waits for Josh to get home.

“Yeah I have it all set up for the gig tonight,” he puts the spaghetti O’s into a bowl and gives it to Brian as he watches Spongebob on the TV.

Josh pulls into the driveway.

“Okay got to go, Josh is home and I need to get to work,” he looks at his watch, grabs his guitar and runs out the door as Josh is walking in. “See ya later bro, I’m gonna be late. Oh, Brian is eating on the couch.”

“I love you too,” Josh says as he shuts the door behind him.

Jensen is excited because their band has a gig at the bar where he works and a friend of Danneel’s who works in the music industry will be there to hear them play.

He sets the bar up for a buzzing Sunday night crowd.

It’s a little after eleven when Chris and Steve arrive along with Dave the drummer. “Should we start setting up,” Steve says.

“Yeah, I’ll be with you as soon as I get Dannee out here to tend bar while I play,” he walks to the back and calls for Danneel.

“I’m here and ready to pour,” she says giving Jensen a kiss on the cheek. “Give them hell boy,” are her words of encouragement.

The crowd filters in around midnight and the band starts to play some signature tunes. Jensen and Chris share vocals, the crowd seems to enjoy it, they dance and sway to the rock/country style of their melodies. Most everybody knows Jensen and cheers for him when he takes a few lead vocals from Chris just because he’s a crowd favorite and he rocks the house down with a soulful rendition of Jakob Dylan’s Truth for a Truth.

When their set is over they head back to the bar. “So, where is this music guy you invited?” Jensen asks Danneel.

She smiles and hands them each a beer. “On the house.”

“Thanks but where is the music guy, I want to talk to him,” Jensen insists as he looks around the room.

“Honey, he never showed. I am so sorry but hey… you all rocked the house down in a house that loves their pop dance techno so they can get their freak on.”

The guys looked sad. “Hey it’s alright Jenny, we had a great gig and you know maybe we’ll get paid next time,” Steve looks at Danneel with puppy dog eyes.

“Definitely,” she says handing him another mug of beer and giving him a wink.

“It’s alright, I’ve been down this road a thousand times already, I have my path beaten down,” he takes a long swallow of beer before climbing behind the bar. “Back to my night job because I won’t be quitting my day job any day soon.”

“And your day job would be,” Chris snorts.

“Nephew sitter of course,” Jensen laughs.

 

When Jensen needs a pick me up from something depressing he always ends up picking up some nice young buck who hits on him repeatedly that night. Tonight it’s Trevor, a blonde twink who is out for a night of drunken debauchery on his twenty-first birthday.

Trevor is waiting outside the bar door when Jensen comes out at 3:00am. “Wondered if you were gonna show,” he slurs the words.

“Oh, I’m no cock tease,” Jensen says taking Trevor and pushing him into the wall then kissing him hard on the mouth.

Trevor melts under his touch, gives in to every commanding touch that Jensen gives him. “Take me home,” he mumbles into Jensen’s mouth.

“I don’t know your address,” Jensen says as he’s mouthing his way down Trevor’s neck.

“I mean your home,” Trevor’s pushing into Jensen’s body with anxious need.

“We can’t go to my house, I live with my brother and I have a little nephew.”

“I can’t take you home, I live with my parents,” he sinks back against the wall with a frown forming on his face.

Jensen sighs. “I’ll spring for a cheap motel room,” he says digging his keys out of his pocket. If he weren’t so desperate for the human contact and the endorphin rush of a good orgasm, he’d drop this kid off at home and go masturbate in his recliner to free squiggly porn on the spice channel.

He stumbles in the door at 6:00am; Josh and his wife are eating breakfast at the kitchen table. “Nice to see you,” Josh says sarcastically.

Jensen lifts his sunglasses and reveals bloodshot eyes. “Morning,” he croaks out.

“Wondered if you were coming home this morning,” Josh kicks the chair out from under the table and motions to it. “Sit,” he says.

Jensen sits down feeling like he’s about to get a lecture from their dad for coming in late again. “I know, I should have been home earlier, but in my defense it’s my day off and I made sure I was home before you left for work so I was being responsible.”

Josh smiles at Jensen. “Brian isn’t your responsibility Jen, he’s ours and we are so happy you love him and want to help us out by watching him during the day but that’s not what we want to talk to you about.”

“Oh,” Jensen says with confusion.

“We think you need more time to yourself and some adult company. We know when you stay out late it’s because you have a _”date”_ with a guy you met and won’t bring him home because of Brian.”

Jensen blushes a little bit. “Yeah but it’s out of respect,” he blurts out.

Josh holds out his hand to stop Jensen from explaining. “We get that,” he gestures between himself and his wife. “We want to add on to the apartment and take out the laundry room. We’d put it up here off of the kitchen so that you can have your own separate bedroom in the back, nice and quiet where no one would hear what was going on.” Josh looks excited about the project.

“I don’t want to put anyone out, but that would be nice, but really I don’t _”date”_ that much,” he makes air quotes around the word date.

“But you need someone too, you can’t go around alone for the rest of your life Jen,” his sister-in-law says.

“I won’t, just putting it on hold until I get on my feet and out on my own again,” Jensen says standing up. “Now if you don’t mind, I want to sleep for a few hours before Brian wakes up and needs to get ready for kindergarten.”

Jensen’s cell rings while he’s fixing dinner, the caller ID reads Josh. “Hey Bro,” he’s still stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce.

“Hey Jen we’re gonna be late, the car broke down again and I have to pick Angie up at the garage and then we’ll both be home.”

“Not a problem, gives me time to set the table and boil the noodles.”

“You’re cooking,” Josh laughs.

“If you call cooking opening a jar of Prego and a bag of salad then, yeah I cooked the hell out of this meal.”

“See ya in a few chef J,” Josh says with chuckle.

“Okay,” Jensen hangs up.

It’s been over 3 hours since Jensen and Josh talked, he’s tried to call his cell a few times and is getting worried but he can’t let Brian see it so he plays with him to keep them both busy.

Brian is sitting on Jensen’s chest when the house phone rings. Jensen scrambles to answer it, “Hey, where the hell are you,” he says thinking its Josh.

“Jensen,” his father’s voice comes over the phone.

“Dad,” he’s surprised to hear his voice.

“Jensen, there’s been an accident, we’re at the hospital,” Alan is somber.

“What happened?” he looks over at Brian sitting on the floor as he stares at the TV.

“I don’t want to talk about this on the phone, your mother and I will be there shortly.”

“No, tell me now,” his voice is breaking and a tiny sob comes through.

Alan’s voice is trembling, “Josh and Angie were killed,” the words are broken and weak.

Jensen’s knees give out from under him and he falls to the floor. He can’t move or speak, he’s stunned and broken. He looks into the living room; his first instinct is to drop the phone and run in to cradle Brian but he doesn’t, he just sits there paralyzed in the middle of the kitchen floor.

“Son, we’re on our way over right now.”

But Jensen doesn’t respond, he just lets the phone drop to the floor as the loud repetitive beeping starts.

 

Jensen is straightening his tie in the bathroom mirror when his mother comes up behind him and kisses his cheek. “We’ll get through this sweetie,” she gives him a faint smile that he reciprocates but doesn’t feel in his heart.

The funeral is hard and Jensen just wants to leave but he can’t. He stays in the back with Brian so he can shelter him from everything but mainly because he can’t bear to look at them now; he just wants this to be over.

 

Directly after the funeral services the lawyer takes them into a back room where he tells Jensen that he has been left sole custody of Brian and the house. Jensen is as shocked as everyone else. He’s not sure he heard correctly because he thought his parents would raise Brian. “Are you sure they left me custody and not my parents?” The lawyer shows him the documents and has him sign the papers of agreement.

Jensen is strapping Brian into the front seat of his truck when it hits him. “I’m a dad now,” he smiles at Brian, the first real smile he’s felt in his heart in days and kisses him on the forehead. “Everything will be fine little man,” he says it more for himself than to reassure Brian.

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


[part2](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/18784.html)


	2. Kids Do the Darndest Things/Nc-17/Part 2

** ~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~ **

  


Things didn’t go so well with Chad after Genevieve left, apparently he wanted Jared uncomplicated, not Jared the single dad. The day Chad left the agency he didn’t even say good-bye, just packed his things and moved on.

Life’s been complicated the last three years. Climbing the ladder of success at the office and being crowned top seller for two years running has kept Jared quite busy.

Devon’s six and already showing more initiative and intelligence than the other kids in first grade so he’s been moved up into the second grade class. Jared’s had to hire a nanny because his long hours make it harder for him be able to do the things that need done for his son.

He’s lonely and has gone on exactly two dates since Chad, whom he never ever dated, they just fucked in random places so that doesn’t even count as a relationship. He’s pretty much given up hope since any free time he has, he spends with the most important thing in his life, Devon. Being a dad is the greatest thing in the world, but being a single parent is rough.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

Jensen’s career is at a total stand still since he’s a full time dad to Brian. He’s thankful for his parents and sister for helping him with Brian at night when he’s at work because he’s just making ends meet with the little bit of money he was left and working at the bar he’d never be able to hire a nanny to sit with Brian at night. He’s not sure how much longer he can keep the house going.

Now that Brian is eight he’s getting into sports. He loves baseball, mainly because that was his Uncle Jensen’s game before turning into a musician. He’s on a little league team and plays soccer for his elementary school. Jensen never misses a game even if he has to go in late to work.

He hasn’t been dating nor doing anything else for the past three years that even remotely resembles hooking up. Yeah there was a drunken blow job behind the bar a few weeks ago, but he doesn’t count that at all.

Mostly Jensen worries about how much longer he can hold onto the house and how losing it is going to affect Brian, he’s already been through so much.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

 

 

Jared’s been called to the school for the third time this month because of Devon, not that Devon’s done anything wrong, but he’s being bullied.

Jared walks into the Principal’s waiting room and Devon is sitting there with wet hair, again. “Did they give you another swirly?” he sits down next to Devon.

He looks up at his dad with wide hazel eyes. “Nope, this time it was a Mountain Dew in the lunch room,” he runs a hand through his wet head of moppy hair.

“Honestly Dev, what are we going to do about this,” Jared sighs and pats Devon’s back.

Devon hangs his head. “I don’t know, it’s not like I bothered anyone. I was just eating lunch while reading my book and then all of a sudden, Woooosh, soda pop shower.”

The meeting goes like all of the others. Devon needs more socialization with children his own age. He’s socially awkward and although these incidents are in no way his fault, unless he learns better social skills he will be a target for the bullies.

In the car Jared feels the need to have a heart to heart with his son. “So, more activities with kids your own age,” he looks over at his son who has his nose firmly tucked into a book. “Any thoughts on that?” Devon grunts in response but doesn’t look up.

“Maybe you can think about it this weekend while you’re with your mom,” they turn into the driveway.

Devon looks up and scrunches up his nose. “Do I have to go, you know I hate Matt and his children are terrors.”

Jared laughs. “Yes, it’s her weekend, so man up. Matt isn’t that bad.”

“He wants me to call him dad and refers to his horrible twin offspring as my brothers,” he shoves the book into this wet backpack.

“Rick and Rich can’t be that bad, your mother adores them,” they’re walking into the house.

“They put toads in my noodle soup, blueberry jelly in my shoes and Rick, he likes to lick every piece of silverware he thinks I might eat off of. I have to wash all of my dishes before I use them, Matt thinks I have OCD,” his voice is cracking as he becomes more agitated.

“So it’s basically a zoo over there,” Jared’s a bit shocked especially after the way Genevieve made them sound like pure angels sent straight from heaven.

“A zoo built and maintained in hell.”

“I’ll see what I can do; I’ll talk to your mom. Now go do your homework while I make dinner.”

Jared is worried about his socialization skills and the fact that it seems as though he is even being bullied by children two years younger than himself. He has to think of something to bring him out of his shell.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

 

Jensen’s falling behind on things and the money is running low in the savings account. The water heater tank is on the fritz and he isn’t sure if he can fix it. He has some hard decisions to make and quickly.

When Mac arrives to sit with Brian she notices that Jensen’s stressed. “What’s wrong Jen,” her voice is pure concern.

He refuses to look her in the eye. “Nothing,” he’s trying very hard not to show his stress.

“You do know that you can’t keep things from me, I’m your little sister, I know all of the signs,” she runs a finger over his forehead and along a worry line.

“The house is falling apart, the money is running out and we’re drowning,” it comes pouring out like a fountain and to be honest it is a relief not to be shouldering the burdens alone anymore.

“Have you talked to Mom and Dad?” She sits down and pulls his arm to join her.

 

“It’s not their problem, this is on me and I just don’t know how Brian will handle it. He’s ten now and I can’t hide things from him anymore. The other night he asked me why I never have boyfriends and I told him because raising him is my priority. He got a fucking worry line, ten year olds aren’t supposed to get worry lines Mac.”

“Jen, it’s alright, you can’t blame yourself for things in life. He sees you’re lonely, knows a little about boyfriends and girlfriends and wonders why you’re alone, it’s natural,” she’s trying to be reassuring.

“He’s lost so much in his short life. He shouldn’t have to lose this house too.”

“Are you losing the house Jensen?” She is worried.

“I can’t keep it, it’s digging us deep in debt and I don’t want a mortgage but my job doesn’t pay enough to keep things going. I thought the band would have a break by now but every time it’s dead ends. I can’t keep going, I have Brian to think of,” he puts his head in his hand.

“Do what you feel is best but I think you should talk it over with Brian too, it’s his life and he shouldn’t be in the dark.”

Several days later he makes his decision to sell the house. They can take the money and move into a nice apartment and have a nice cushion.

At work Jensen mentions the fact that he’s selling the house to Danneel who tells him about this great guy who sold her friend’s house. “He’s great, got her a great deal, and helped her to find a new place too. I think I have his card here somewhere,” she rummages through a stack of business cards on her desk. “Ah, here,” she holds it up triumphantly. “Jared Padalecki,” she hands the card to Jensen.

“Thanks, I’ll give him a call,” he tucks the card into his back pocket.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

 

Jared’s showing a house when his cell phone goes off, he quickly checks the caller ID. Seeing it’s an unknown number he directs it to voice message.

  
**“You’ve reached Jared, leave a message at the beep and I’ll get back to you ASAP.”**   


Jensen takes a deep breath before leaving a message. “Hi this is Jensen Ackles, a friend gave me your card. I want to sell my house and she highly recommended you. Give me a call at your convenience, my number is.. 555-3124. Thanks,” he closes his phone realizing he’s set things into motion and although he hates it, he knows it’s the only thing he can do.

It’s late when Jared gets back to the office and he’s packing things up when he thinks about calling home to see if Devon wants him to pick up pizza or tacos for dinner. When he turns his phone on he sees a missed call and voice mail symbol, he hits play and listens to Jensen’s message, he marks the name Jensen Ackles and his number on his calendar for tomorrow and calls Devon.

When Brian gets home from school Jensen is cooking French toast for them for dinner.

“Mmmm, is that French toast?” Brian asks smiling as he sniffs the air.

“Cinnamon Raisin French Toast,” he flips another piping hot slice onto a waiting plate before adding another to the griddle.

“Breakfast for dinner is always my favorite,” he says sitting down at the table. He pulls a folder of papers out of his backpack, “Got my tests back today.”

Jensen rubs his hands on the apron he’s wearing as he turns around. “Let me see,” he holds his hand out.

Brian hands him the folder and Jensen goes through it, all of them As and Bs. “These are terrific Brian,” he holds out his hand and they bump fists while making an exploding sound. “You know I’m totally proud of you right?”

“Sure dad, I know.”

Jensen’s heart always breaks when Brian calls him dad because he knows he’s not his Dad and he never wants to take Jeff’s place. “Good because your Mom and Dad would be proud beyond belief,” he puts the folder on the refrigerator with two large magnets. “Now let’s eat.”

After dinner Jensen knows that he has to tell Brian that he’s selling the house because they can’t afford it anymore. He doesn’t want to do it but if he’s going to meet with an agent, he can’t keep it from Brian.

“We need to talk about something Brian,” he puts the dishes into the sink before turning around to face his nephew.

“What’s up?” he’s smiling wide with anticipation.

Jensen takes a deep breath and sits down across from him. He’s visibly nervous and this sparks some concern in the young boy. Brian’s smile quickly fades. “You only get those lines in your forehead when you’re worried, did I do something?”, Brian asks.

“No, Brian, you didn’t do anything,” he takes a deep breath before finishing. “I had to call a realtor today. We have to sell the house to make ends meet, I just don’t make enough money to keep it up anymore,” he folds his hands in the middle of the table and hangs his head a little with shame.

Brian blows up; he stands up and pounds his fist on the table. “This is my home, where will we live?” His face turns red and he grits his teeth.

Jensen has never seen him like this but his outburst is understandable. “Calm down,” he yells back at Brian. He realizes that yelling won’t help the situation and calms down. “We’ll sell the house and move into an apartment, we’ll stay in town and maybe you’ll even go to the same school but we can’t afford to stay in the house anymore,” he reaches across the table to take Brian’s clenched fist.

He shoves his backpack at Jensen before starting to storm off, he stops and turns around giving Jensen an evil glare. “If my dad was still alive, we’d live here forever. You’re ruining my life,” he stomps out of the room.

Jensen just sits there, he wants to change the situation but he can’t, his hands are tied, all he wants to do is give Brian the best life he can and this is the only way.

That night he lies in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep, Brian won’t speak to him and he doesn’t know what else to do.

The to do list on Jared’s calendar sort of overwhelms him when he opens his date book At the very top is the name Jensen Ackles and his phone number with the words _New listing?_ written after it and he decides to make this his priority today.

 

After Jensen drops Brian off at school he goes back home and goes back to bed, he’s bushed from his lack of sleep the night before, also he knows if he doesn’t he’ll never be able to work tonight.

The sound of music playing wakes Jensen up and he roll over and grabs his cell off of the nightstand. “Hello?” he says sleepily.

“Is this Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen scrubs his hand over his face and sits up hoping Brian isn’t in some kind of trouble. “Yes,” his voice is sleepy yet on edge.

“Mr. Ackles this is Jared Padalecki from Padalecki Realty, you called me about possibly selling your home,” he uses his most cheery salesman voice.

Jensen sighs with relief. “Oh yes Padalecki Realty. Yeah I called you.”

“What is it that I can do for you,” Jared is flipping open his date book and looking for time to do a walk through.

“Well, I need to sell my house,” he chuckles a bit at having to explain why he called a real estate agent.

“I figured that,” Jared chuckles too. “I just meant when do you want to set up an appointment for me to walk through your home and give you an appraisal?”

“Oh, well I work nights so most days are good for me.”

“Wonderful, I have an opening today at 2pm if that’s good for you,” Jared taps his pencil point over the 2pm print in his book.

“Uh, today?” Jensen stammers. “I guess that’s okay,” he looks around his disheveled bedroom and thinks about Brian’s monstrosity of a room, the laundry room full of unwashed clothes, the messy living room, unwashed dishes in the kitchen and panics.

“Excellent, now I need the address if you would.” Jensen gives him the address and Jared marks it in his date book with a Jensen Ackles after it. “I’ll be there sharp,” he hangs up the phone.

Jensen goes into panic mode and calls his mother. “Mama, please, I need help cleaning this mess of a house before the realtor gets here.”

“What time baby?”

He looks at the clock and it says 11:23am. “2pm.”

“That doesn’t give us much time. I’ll call Mac, she’s off work today and we’ll be over straight away.”

Jensen scrambles out of bed and before he even puts on his sweat pants and shirt he’s gathering up all of his dirty clothes strewn about and shoving them into a laundry bag in his closet.

When Mac and Donna get there Jensen is sweaty and frantic. “Thank God you two are here,” he runs over and hugs them.

They sweep through the house, cleaning it and making it presentable. “You are such a slob bro,” Mac says as she nudges Jensen while they rest on the sofa.

“Hey try being a nightshift working father of a ten year old, we’ll see how merry maids you are,” he pulls her into a bear hug.

The clock on the wall chimes the half hour and Jensen looks at it. “Shit, 1:30, I have to get a shower cause I stink like sweaty man,” his armpit is right in Mac’s face and she agrees about his man stench.

He showers with Olympic speed not even bothering to shave or dry off completely. When he comes downstairs his blue shirt is clinging to him and the damp spots are showing through on his back. He smells like Old Spice body wash and his hair is in short wet spikes, skin still flushed pink from the hot shower, jeans torn at the knees and he’s barefoot.

Mackenzie leans in and sniffs him. “Much better but bro you’re still wet,” she touches his back.

“It’ll dry,” he laughs.

It’s five till 2:00 when Mac and Donna are leaving. Jensen opens the door to walk them out and a tall well built man in a suit is standing on his lawn looking around. “Can I help you?” Jensen says stepping out onto his porch.

The man looks up smiling. “Mr. Ackles,” he says taking off his sunglasses and walking up to the porch.

Mac leans in and whispers. “He’s cute.” Jensen gives her a shove.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Jared Padalecki,” he walks up on the porch with his hand extended.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Jensen takes his hand. He takes notice of his large hands and well built body beneath the well pressed suit. Not to forget his amazing height.

“You have a nice neighborhood here,” he says smiling at Mac and Donna.

“This is my mother, Donna and sister, Mackenzie,” he introduces them to Jared.

“Nice to meet you ladies,” he shakes their hands.

“We were just leaving,” Donna says as they step off the porch.

“Excuse me,” Jensen walks them to their car.

Mac leans in and whispers again. “Like I said, cute,” she kisses him on the cheek and climbs into the car. He shakes his head and blushes a little.

He waves good-bye to them from the porch and then turns to Jared. “Well, I guess you’d like to see the inside,” he opens the door and ushers Jared inside.

The house smells fresh and most definitely is clean; he mentally thanks his mother and sister again.

Jared pulls out a notebook and pen from his side bag and starts writing things down as he looks around the room. Jensen watches him nervously hoping that the peeling paint on the ceiling from when the roof leaked last summer isn’t held against him. Jared makes a few humming noises as he pens things and taps the pen against the pad. “Did you get the roof fixed yet,” he says examining the walls for bulging.

“Last summer,” Jensen clears his throat nervously.

“Good, no wall damage.”

They go through the rest of the house and Jensen stops being so nervous when Jared starts to act more casual with him. He starts calling him Jensen and insists that he call him Jared. Jensen can’t help but notice his long back muscles when Jared takes off his jacket and leaves it on a chair in the kitchen. He can’t stop staring at the long expanse of his neck when he looks up at the ceilings and especially when he opens his tie along with the first three buttons of his shirt. He breaks Jensen’s idle fantasies of attacking his neck and sucking marks into it when Jared speaks.

“I need to see the attic too.”

Jensen shakes his head and stares at him trying to figure out what he just said. “Huh?”

“The attic, you do have one right,” Jared smiles wide, his hazel eyes gleaming when he realizes that Jensen is attracted to him. He’s not going to lie; it isn’t like he didn’t notice Jensen’s sinful lips and cute freckles the moment he stepped on the porch. He’s not blind enough to not notice his sexy green eyes that crinkle at the sides when he genuinely smiles, those damned bowed legs and that ass tucked inside of tight jeans that hug it just right.

Jensen follows Jared up the stairs taking note of his hot ass. He bites his lower lip as he fights the urge to reach up and touch it.

When they are done with the tour they settle in the living room on the sofa and Jared pulls out his laptop and starts to type in the info from his notepad. Jensen is watching him with great intent, he loves the way he looks when he concentrates, the way he bites his lower lip and furrows his brow with concentration. “Would you like a drink?” he asks trying to change his thoughts from sexual misconduct to something normal.

Jared smiles, “Sure, a soda if you have it.”

“I have Capri Sun’s and Sunny D, we don’t drink soda in this house.”

Jared starts to laugh. “If the Capri Sun is citrus fruit punch, I’m in.”

“I’ll check,” Jensen runs into the kitchen and comes back out with 2 Capri Sun’s. “One citrus left,” he hands it to Jared.

“My boy loves the citrus, it’s all we buy,” Jared pushes the straw into the silver package and takes a long swallow.

Jensen watches his throat as he swallows it. “Oh, are you married?” Jensen asks with a frown.

“Hell no, Devon is a product of my life before I came out. I have custody of him so I’m a single parent,” he takes another swallow from his straw.

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief. “Well, you saw my nephew Brian’s room, I’ve been raising him since my brother and sister-in-law died 5 yrs ago. So we have the single gay dad thing in common,” he waits for Jared’s response as he takes a long swallow from his drink.

“Yeah, I don’t date too much; it’s a hassle with a full time job and son, how about you?” Jared is hopeful that his answer is no too.

“I haven’t been on an actual date in years. Brian keeps asking why I don’t have a boyfriend but I don’t have an answer other than he is more important to me than dating,” he looks into Jared’s eyes feeling a deeper connection with him.

“Exactly, that’s what I tell Devon, that he is the most important person in my life,” he smiles big at Jensen, their eyes meeting in a deep gaze and he feels himself leaning forward for a kiss.

Their lips meet in a gentle touch, both falling deeper into the feeling of the touch. Jared’s hand cups Jensen’s neck pulling him in tight for a deeper kiss as his mouth opens and his tongue pierces through Jensen’s loose lips for a taste. It’s passionate but not desperate as they move closer, the laptop slips onto the floor with a thud as Jared positions himself tight against Jensen’s hip.

He pushes Jensen back on the sofa and covers him like a blanket. Jensen relishes the heavy heat of Jared’s body, he wraps his legs around his slender waist holding him down on top of himself. Their pelvises rock and grind into each other building their passion.

Jared is gasping for air as he bears down on Jensen’s body. “Fuck, Oh My God you’re so sexy,” his hands are tugging at the hem of Jensen’s shirt trying to get it over his head.

Jensen wiggles as the shirt is slipped off over his head. His hands tug at Jared’s shirt pulling it out from under his pants and then slipping his hands over the taut flesh of his lean muscular back. He’s roaming and scratching at Jared’s flesh, it’s a desperate needy desire, and he can’t get Jared naked fast enough.

Fumbling fingers undo Jensen’s jeans as Jared yanks and pulls at the waistband to move them below his hips. Jensen’s lifting his hips off of the sofa so that Jared can remove his jeans. Jared smiles down at him because he’s naked under those jeans. He bites his lower lip and gives him bedroom eyes. “Nice, commando, I like,” he runs his finger over the head smearing the thin bead of precum over it. Jensen just smiles and moans with the gentle touch.

He pulls himself up with Jared’s broad shoulders and captures his mouth for a desperate kiss.

Sitting up on his knees Jared unbuckles his belt and opens his slacks. Jensen reaches inside of them and pulls out Jared’s cock, his mouth waters at its long length and wide girth. “That is going to fill me up completely,” he smirks before licking his lips, the wet making the deep pink blush glisten with sinister innocence.

They’re rubbing and grinding into each other when the clock chimes three times, Jensen grips Jared’s shoulders tight, shoves him off and onto the floor. “Holy shit,” he shouts as he’s scrambling to put his jeans back on. “Brian, I have to get Brian at school and I’m late.”

Jared’s confused as he sits half naked with his slacks and boxers around his knees. “Um okay,” he says trying to pull his slacks up over his hips as he watches Jensen run out the back door.

He opens the door quickly and pokes his head back inside. “Sorry, you can see yourself out right?”

“Sure,” he’s still confused as he puts his shirt back on, his hard on still apparent under his slacks.

“Great, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Jensen closes the door and runs to the truck. He has to rush to get to the school.

Jared finishes typing his assessment into the laptop and leaves Jensen a note reminding him to call him tomorrow so they can discuss everything; he adds a post script at the end. _Today was great, I’d love to possibly pick up where we left off sometime._

 

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


  


  


  
[part3](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/19108.html)   


  



	3. Kids Do the Darndest Things/Nc-17/Part 3

** ~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~ **

 

Jensen picks Brian up at school and when he climbs into the truck the first thing he says is, “Why don’t you have any shoes on?”

Jensen starts to laugh. “Um, I fell asleep on the sofa and was rushing to get here, I guess I forgot.” They both laugh.

When they get home Jared is gone and Jensen reads the note he left on the kitchen table before shoving it into his pocket to hide it from Brian.

“Why is the kitchen so clean?” Brian asks as he’s pouring himself a glass of milk.

“Figures you’d notice it’s clean,” Jensen scoffs. “The realtor was here today.”

“Oh,” is all he says before heading to his room.

 

 

 

Jensen tells Danneel about his experience with Jared and how he’s not sure about picking things up where they left off because he rushed out on him right in the middle of sex.

She chuckles a little. “Right in the middle,” she’s wide eyed.

“Yes, just as we were naked and going to, you know, get it on,” he makes the thrusting gestures with his hips.

“If he’s still interested, you just need to make time to pick it up where you left off,” she thrusts her hips and makes a few grunting noises.

“Time isn’t something I have a lot of. If it’s not Brian, it’s work, if it’s not those things it’s taking care of the house, worrying about bills, or a million other things that need done. Dating and sex have taken a back seat in my life,” he flops down in the chair in her office.

“Are you seeing him again?” she sits down on the edge of the desk and props the heel of her biker boot on his knee.

“Possibly tomorrow since I have to call him to set things up about the sale, it’s all business I guess but he did leave me this note,” he pulls the note out of his pocket and shows it to her.

She reads over it and smiles. “Great, he’s still interested, now all you have to do is make the move and its all good,” she hands him the paper back.

“I guess,” he shoves the paper back in his pocket and heads out to the bar.

Once Brian is dropped off at school Jensen calls Jared to set up the new appointment. They make the time for the meeting at 11:30am, at the house. Jensen hasn’t slept yet and doubts he will because the meeting is only a few hours away.

He’s worried that if something happens this time, he is going to have to stop again so he calls his mother and asks if she can pick Brian up after school and keep him for a few hours because he has an appointment with the realtor. He says he’ll pick him up when it’s over because he’s not sure if he’ll be done by 3pm, she agrees to help out.

He rubs his chin feeling the day old stubble and knows he has to smell like stale cigarettes, so he goes to take a hot shower and a much needed shave.

Jared’s nervous as he drives to Jensen’s place. He hopes there is some expectation of sex, because there definitely is on his end but Jensen might be all about business. He figures he’ll just play it by ear when he gets there and let Jensen make the moves, if any are made.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table discussing all of the particulars of selling the house, the price, the sale period, and Jensen’s signing everything to give Jared permission to put his house on the market. He feels a bit sad about it but Jared makes him feel better when he tells him that he’ll help him find suitable affordable housing for them.

Things aren’t awkward like Jensen feared they might be, as a matter of fact when he offers Jared a beer, he accepts. The two of them are just sitting there discussing life with their boys and the trials and tribulations of single parenting.

Jensen’s bare foot brushes against Jared’s ankle, his big toe feeling the soft cotton mesh of Jared’s sock and it makes his heart race. He tries to hide his arousal from Jared but it’s painfully obvious as he bites his lower lip and fumbles with the label on his beer bottle.

Jared feels Jensen’s foot brush his ankle, he feels a warm tingle all over his body and he watches Jensen’s expression. The fact that he has his lip caught between his teeth and is mindlessly picking at the label on his bottle gives him an indication that he feels the same way.

“So,” he slips his foot out of his shoe and runs it up under the hem of Jensen’s jeans.

Looking up with a deep blush on his cheeks, his green eyes bright and his lips parted on a small gasp, Jensen smiles at Jared’s playful grin and sultry stare. He returns the favor by putting his foot on Jared’s crotch and wiggling his toes over the hardening member. “So,” he says as he increases the pressure.

Jared’s gasping and slipping down in his seat to get much more pressure, his eyes are half lidded now and he’s moving his hips with each of Jensen’s pushes. “With a needle and thread,” he moans out.

“Not quite what I was thinking,” Jensen pulls his foot away and climbs up on the table. He grabs Jared’s tie and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

This time they don’t hesitate, they don’t move slowly, it’s heated and desperate like there’s a stopwatch ticking in the background measuring their speed.

It’s all breathless and urgent.

“God, I haven’t thought about anything but having you,” Jared says ripping the buttons open on his own shirt.

Jensen sheds his t-shirt and shoves his jeans down. “I want you so much,” he crashes his mouth into Jared’s.

Hands are roaming everywhere as they shed their clothes completely. Jared’s hand working his cock as he watches Jensen shove things off of the table and lay down.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he pants out.

Jensen crooks his finger signaling Jared to move over his hips. “Now give me that big cock handsome,” his eyes are deep green and his lips are flushed red with anticipation of sucking it down.

Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, their tongues flicking over each others before Jared sucks Jensen’s tongue inside of his mouth and works over it. Jensen lets him do it; he’s never felt anything so erotic before, the feeling of Jared sucking on his tongue like he’s giving it head.

When Jared lets go Jensen returns the favor and it’s just as erotic to give it as it is to receive it. The smacking sounds of their lips and tongues echo through the room. It’s hot and passionate.

Jared slips Jensen’s cock behind his balls and up the crack of his ass to ride it, it’s slipping up and down over his hole as he kisses him into the table.

“Oh,” Jensen gasps out between kisses. The feeling of Jared’s cheeks squeezing his cock as it slips between them rubbing over his flexing hole sends him into overdrive and he starts to rut into him.

“Yeah, give it to me Jensen,” Jared moves in sync with Jensen, he’s wiggling his hips as he pushes down sitting on Jensen’s lap. His ass is smashing and caressing Jensen’s balls making him moan a little bit louder.

Jensen’s licks a long wet stripe up his palm before his hand starts to stroke Jared’s long hard cock, his other hand squeezing at the balls. He’s begging for Jared to come because he’s not sure how much longer he can last with the way Jared is expertly riding his cock.

Jared’s head is thrown back as he uses Jensen for leverage as he slips up and down over his jerking cock. His cock is leaking copious amounts of precum as Jensen strokes it fast and hard with only his spit as lube.

They are both panting and moaning mewling sounds as deep grunting noises are filling the room; neither have their eyes open as the pleasurable sensations surge through their bodies like lightening bolts made of pure desire.

“Let me suck you,” he says breathlessly, just loud enough that Jared can hear him. “Want to taste you when you come.”

Jared complies; he slides up Jensen’s body and positions himself in a sixty-nine. They both lap and suck at each other’s leaking cocks in unison, Jensen’s humming over Jared’s cock taking it as deep as he can trying not to gag on it’s length.

Pulling off and pushing down into Jensen’s mouth, Jared gasps and moans. “Fuck my mouth Jensen,” he grunts out before leaning down and putting his slack mouth over Jensen’s thick cock. He doesn’t hesitate to oblige, he starts out slow, just barely moving his hips letting Jared get used to the feeling before picking up speed and fucking his mouth with abandon. Jared’s taking it all and loving the feeling of it.

Jensen’s finger plays over the thin light seam leading up to Jared’s ass, he tickles over it to the hole and circles it with his thumb feeling it flex under his touch.

Jared arches and bucks as he rises up off of Jensen’s cock on a moan; his hand replaces his mouth to finish stroking him off. “Jeezus that feels amazing,” his body is twisted as he tries to watch Jensen play with him, his long lean back arches and moves in serpentine movements as he pants and groans.

 

They are both finding the rhythm when Jared’s cell phone starts to ring. He tries to ignore it but its Devon’s special ring. “Shit, I have to take this,” he climbs off of Jensen and searches his jacket for his phone.

“Hello,” he’s still out of breath when he answers. “Okay, I understand, I’ll be there shortly,” he hangs up the phone and starts to put his clothes back on.

“What’s wrong,” Jensen sits up on the edge of the table and touches him on the shoulder.

“Devon’s at the principal’s office, he’s been beat up again,” Jared sighs. “Why intelligence can’t be considered cool I’ll never know,” he finishes dressing.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says helping him to fix his tie and collar. “I guess its rain check number two,” he chuckles as he collects all of Jared’s things and puts them into his bag.

“Unfortunately,” he sighs as he leans in and kisses Jensen before going to the door with Jensen following close behind.

“I’ll be cashing that rain check, just so you know,” he says before Jared shuts the door.

“I’d expect nothing less, they never expire just so **you** know” he winks and shuts the door to leave.

When Jared arrives at the school Devon has a black eye and his pants have been ripped at the waistband from the Atomic Wedgie ( _as it was described by the principal_ ) that was given to his son.

“This has to stop,” he yells at the Principal while Devon waits in the lobby.

“Mr. Padalecki, calm down,” the Principal says in a calm and even tone.

“Calm down? My boy was just tortured by the same boys who always harass him and they get minimal punishment while Devon has lasting scars. You think this makes him a stronger person, it doesn’t.” Jared’s flushed and sweating with anger.

“The boys are being suspended Mr. Padalecki. I don’t know what else to do, we are prohibited from corporal punishment so unless Devon wants us to press some kind of charges for bullying with the school boards backing, my hands are tied to do more.”

 

Jared sits down in one of the leather seats across the desk from him. “I just need this to stop, I don’t want to home school him, he’s too smart for that,” he’s exasperated with the whole thing.

The principal hands Jared a pamphlet for Camp Chipawa. “Take this. Summer is just a few months away, it’s a summer camp, it might help Devon to become more socialized and they have team sports and activities, maybe he can learn how to take care of himself there. I know it’s helped other children who have been having problems.”

Jared takes the pamphlet. “Thanks, I’ll give it a read.”

Jensen cleans off the table and straightens it back up. He’s thinking about Jared, about how he makes him feel, something he’s never felt for anyone else. He takes his phone and sends him a text. _Hope everything is okay with your son - Jen_

 

 

Its a few days until Jensen hears from Jared again and it’s only to inform him about putting the house listing in the newspaper and to put a For Sale sign on the house.

When Brian comes home from school and sees the sign, he storms through the door slamming it in Jensen’s face. Jensen tries to talk to him about it, but he’ll hear none of it and again refuses to speak to Jensen.

Mac comes in the back door with pizza and a two liter of soda for the night of movie watching while she watches her nephew.

“Hey,” she says to Jensen who opens the box and steals a slice of everything pizza.

“Oh, God, I haven’t eaten all day, this tastes amazing,” he says with his mouth stuffed full.

Laughing hysterically she pours him a glass of soda. “Why haven’t you eaten?”

“Three shows today. I swear it’s been a week and more people have seen this place than have since it was built,” he finishes the pizza and quickly drinks down the soda.

“Is Brian talking to you yet?’ She asks quietly so he doesn’t hear her.

“Not a word and he’s starting to get in trouble at school.”

“What’s he doing to get in trouble,” she looks worried.

“Not turning in his homework.”

“That’s not like him, he loves getting good grades. He won’t be eligible next year for the baseball team if he doesn’t keep up his average this year,” she looks at him watching TV in the living room.

“I know, we’ve had the talk, or should I say, I told him while he sat there staring at me.”

“You need to fix this Jen.”

“You don’t need to tell me, but how,” he’s exasperated and tired. “I’ve tried everything but he’s so mad at me about the house, he just refuses to understand.”

“Let me talk to him tonight, maybe he’ll listen to someone else that he doesn’t block out. Now you better get to work,” she kisses him on the cheek.

Mac does her best to talk to Brian, she explains everything to him and how it’s hurting Jensen just as much as it hurts him to sell his brother’s house. How it’s like packing him away and saying he wasn’t there. Brian seems to understand but he’s still angry about leaving the only home he’s ever known.

When Jensen comes home at 4am Mac and Brian are sleeping on the sofa. He wakes up Mac. “Hey sis, I’m home,” he whispers in her ear and she wakes up.

“MMU, okay,” she sits up and messes with her hair, smoothing it down. “God, I went out after Air Bud, or was it in the middle,” she laughs.

“You can stay tonight if you’re too tired to drive,” he picks Brian up and starts to carry him back to his bedroom. He wakes up and looks up at Jensen.

“Unc,” he mumbles, “love you,” he puts his arms around Jensen’s neck and falls back to sleep.

Jensen lays him down in bed and covers him up, “love you too buddy,” he kisses his forehead.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

Devon is sitting at the kitchen counter doing his homework when Jared comes in.

“Hey dad,” he looks up and pushes his glasses up on his nose.

Jared walks over and gives him a big hug, his eye is healed and he smiles more since the bullies were suspended from school. “How’s my boy?”

“Good, today in biology we saw a dead frog that was dissected. The teacher let me put the pins in his organs with the little tags on them. It was gross and fun at the same time,” he smiles big, his missing front tooth showing through his lips.

Jared laughs. “That’s great buddy,” he hugs him again with joyful intent.

After dinner and some evening television, Devon is off to bed and Jared is off to his study to go over his paperwork.

He comes across Jensen’s paperwork and stops for a second; he wants to call him up and see him again without work being the reason. He takes out his phone and thumbs through the numbers finding Jensen’s, his thumb rests on the edge of the screen as he thinks about calling but decides against it figuring he’s at work and shuts off his phone.

 

A week later Jared finds a buyer for Jensen’s house and has an apartment for Jensen to look at, he sets up the appointment for a weekend day so Brian can come too.

Saturday afternoon rolls around far too quickly for Jensen as his alarm blares at him. He rolls over and hits the snooze before he remembers today is apartment day. He climbs out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom; he can hear cartoons playing on the living room TV and he smiles at the wafting smell of burnt toast with peanut butter.

He walks into the living room and plops himself down next to Brian who only gives him a sideways glance of recognition. His dark blonde disheveled hair standing in short cowl licks on one side of his head makes Jensen smile. “So, it’s apartment day,” he fumbles with the drawstrings on his sweat pants.

Brian looks at him and narrows his deep blue eyes accented with the Ackles’ signature long lashes, the glare behind them unmistakably discontent. “I’m not going,” his voice is monotone as his words coupled with his stare cut Jensen to the bone.

“But don’t you want to pick which bedroom you want,” Jensen uses his softest coaxing tone.

Still staring with a dark intent he answers with the same tone. “No,” he turns his attentions to the cartoon making canned sound effect noises on the TV.

Jensen decides to ignore the obvious hissy fit and treats him like he’s not affecting him in any way shape or form. “If that’s your choice, I’ll just get Grandpa Alan to come over and watch you today while I go. Oh, and I’m picking the best bedroom,” he squeezes Brian’s shoulder before heading into the kitchen for some much needed caffeine.

“Whatever,” he says in reply.

 

 

Jensen meets Jared at the address he texts him. Jared is sitting on a bench in front of the apartment house looking through some paperwork when Jensen approaches him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says as he sits down next to him.

“What are the odds,” Jared quips before patting Jensen on the shoulder. “I guess we should get started,” he tucks his papers into his bag and dangles a key at Jensen.

“Lead the way,” he says standing up and bowing as he ushers him towards the entrance.

 

They walk through the spacious apartment and Jensen loves it. “Are you sure we can afford this?” he asks Jared in disbelief.

“I ran the numbers and it’s very affordable for you two, even on just your salary but with the extra padding from the sale of the house, you should be able to live here in financial comfort for a very long time.”

Jensen smiles wide and takes another walk around the apartment. “What school system would Brian be in,” he furrows his brow with concern.

“Unfortunately not the same one he’s in now, but from what you’ve told me, he’s a smart kid who will make friends easily,” he’s trying to put Jensen at ease.

“I really wanted him to be in the same school system, it is the end of the year,” he starts to rethink the apartment.

“Wait, you can have this apartment if you drive him for the last few weeks of school. What would the problem be, no school is going to deny him that short period of time to finish out the year. It is doable Jensen.”

“I guess,” he says starting to smile again. “He’ll have all summer to make friends in this neighborhood to start school with next year.”

Jensen watches as Jared fills out the application form which is just a formality. He can’t help but want to run over and run his fingers through Jared’s moppy hair. He wants to let the thick strands fall between them as he makes his way to the nape of his neck to stroke over the long expanse of it. His heart does the usual flips and flops that it does when he’s with Jared, the ones that make him pay much more attention to every little thing he’s doing and how he does it.

Looking up from his work, Jared notices that Jensen is looking at him with a moony stare and smile. “Penny for your thoughts,” he asks, hoping that the answer is he wants to fuck him into the countertop.

“Only a penny, how disappointing, I was hoping for something more interesting and possibly physical,” he gives him his best flirtatious grin as he steps around the kitchen island.

Jared pulls him close as he rounds the corner, putting his face into his neck and whispering into his ear. “You know if we start this, we finish it this time, right,” his hot breath blowing over Jensen’s neck, the hairs visibly standing on end with excitement.

“Absolutely,” Jensen huffs out, his hand coming up to hold the nape of Jared’s neck.

Their cheeks caress as they move to face each other for a tender kiss. It’s all strong hands roaming everywhere as they desperately push and grind into each other. Jared’s pinned against the counter as Jensen’s body holds him there.

“Lets get this started,” Jared grunts out as he grips at Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen follows orders and shoves Jared over the counter with a hard thrust. He puts his knees over his shoulders and makes quick work of opening his jeans. He tugs them off of Jared’s narrow hips to expose his hard leaking cock.

“Oh fuck Jensen,” Jared’s voice is breathless and urgent as he watches Jensen lean forward and lick at the head of his cock. His hands reach for something to hold onto because he knows this isn’t going to last long.

Jensen holds Jared’s hips down to keep him from bucking off of the counter while he sucks him with fevered passion. His mouth working over the head and down the shaft, he’s deep throating every inch and even he’s amazed at it.

“Holy fuck, your mouth,” Jared’s almost incoherent as he’s trying so hard not to come just yet.

Jensen is relentless with his mouth, determined to make Jared come this time, to take him over the edge and enjoy every second of it with him. His own cock is hard and leaking, trapped inside of his clothes, pulsing and begging to be touched but ignored for the sheer pleasure of his partner.

Jared is straining, groaning and reaching for Jensen’s head. He wants to hold him still, buck into his face and fuck his mouth but Jensen just keeps right on controlling the pleasure. He thinks he’ll go insane, he feels his balls tighten and he grunts, his body going tense as he comes thick into Jensen’s mouth. “Oh…..Jesus….Jen….Oh, fuck….” he screams as it surges out in thick spurts.

Never stopping as the thick jizz coats his tongue, he swallows around the head whenever it hits the back of his throat. He’s enjoying this as much as Jared is, getting as much pleasure from having Jared’s cock stuffed inside his mouth as he sucks it down and swallows its bitter gift; he thinks he might just come in his boxers.

When Jared finishes he sits up and pulls Jensen off of his cock and quickly kisses him, letting his tongue swipe the inside of his mouth tasting himself. “Get up here,” he commands.

Jensen doesn’t hesitate; he climbs up on the counter as Jared slides off and positions himself between Jensen’s knees. “Get ready cause I love cock,” he says licking his lips. He pulls Jensen’s jeans down. “Not commando today,” he laughs as he moves the waistband below Jensen’s cock.

“Had to make you do some work, didn’t I,” Jensen is moaning and squirming as Jared strokes his cock. The foreskin is slipping up and down with each stroke over the head, the precum smearing the inside like lube. “UNGHa,” he grunts out.

“MMM uncut,” Jared says before leaning down and engulfing Jensen’s cock with his mouth.

The hot wet suction makes Jensen roll his eyes into the back of his head and arch his back off of the counter. His hands are grappling at the smooth marble top as he lets the pleasure rush over his body like a heat wave. He hasn’t had anything this good in ages or if he is honest, ever. He can’t hold back and he knows it has only been a few minutes but he’s been on edge for Jared since their first encounter and having him gobbling his cock down like this, pushes him over the edge. “Holy shit, Imma ,” he’s cut off by the orgasm as it rips through him like a thunder clap. “Shit, shit, shit,” he repeats endlessly as he pumps mindlessly into Jared’s mouth.

Jared just lets him go and enjoys the feeling of making Jensen come like this. When he’s done Jared pulls off with a pop and licks the head with a wet white stripe of come before moving up Jensen’s body to share the come with him. Jensen gladly accepts the gift and lets Jared lick the inside of his mouth with his come coated tongue. Before Jared pulls away Jensen sucks his tongue clean.

“Nice,” Jared says as he’s smiling down into Jensen’s eyes noticing how green they are right after he comes.

“God, I didn’t think it would be like this, I mean I’ve had hook ups…” Jared cuts him off.

“It was great, no need to call it a hook up Jensen, we’ve been trying for this several times now, in actuality it’s our third date,” Jared laughs as he stands up and pulls his jeans up.

“And you didn’t even have to buy me dinner,” Jensen chuckles as he fixes his underwear and jeans. “I’m such a slut,” he winks at Jared.

“Just my kind of guy,” Jared says pulling Jensen into a hug before biting his earlobe.

Jensen chuckles and slaps Jared’s ass. “You’re going to get me excited again if you keep that up.”

“Wow, you recover quickly.” Jared’s impressed.

“Hey, haven’t had sex in quite awhile, gives one a teenagers recovery time,” he laughs.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

It’s a week of packing and preparing for the big move, Brian has cut himself off from Jensen completely, and he stays out of his way, he’s gone to his grandparents to stay during the packing period. Jensen has to do all of the work himself.

He’s thumbing through the contacts in his address book to shoot texts to them with his new address when he comes across Jared’s number and decides to text him. “Hey, thinking about you. Getting ready to move, hope you’ll help me christen the bedroom too. ;) –Jen”

Jared is with Devon at his Science Awards dinner when he gets a text. He quickly reads it, it’s from Jensen. He snickers at it and then shoves the phone back into his pocket, fully meaning to answer it later that night.

The crew Jensen hires packs the van with everything they own that will fit in the apartment. “That’s it Mr. Ackles, we’re heading over to the apartment now.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there,” he says taking one last look at the house before locking it up.

The apartment is a mess of boxes and furniture. The room that needs the most instant attention is the kitchen, so Jensen decides to attack it before Brian arrives tomorrow.

The table and counters are covered in boxes so Jensen sits down at the kitchen table and opens several boxes full of paperwork. He rifles through them figuring out what is important and filing all of that in the correct folders. He comes across the lease for the apartment and thinks of Jared again. He sends him another text. **“Thinking of you, text me, or do I have the wrong number?”**

Jared hears his phone buzzing as he’s finishing his late dinner with clients. He checks the text after getting into his car, it’s from Jensen. He smiles and remembers he didn’t answer his last text so he better answer this one. He starts to type into the box. **“No, you have the right number and I will help you christen the apt.”** but before he can hit send the client knocks on his car window. He rolls it down to see what’s wrong. The client wants to see the paperwork again so Jared stuffs the phone into his pocket and climbs back out of the car.

 

 

The apartment is still far from being fully unpacked when summer sets in and school lets out. Brian’s still distant and refuses to unpack his room, no matter how much insisting Jensen does.

Brian has two new friends that live a few blocks away and Jensen allows him to go over to their houses as long as he’s back before dark.

The sun has set and dinner is on the table, there is still no sign of Brian. Jensen calls his cell phone but he doesn’t answer. He goes over to the boy’s house that he is visiting but the mother says they went out earlier and haven’t been back.

Jensen is in a panic. He has no idea where he could be so he calls his family to help him search the area.

They are driving around looking when Jensen’s cell rings and it’s an unknown number. “Hello,” he’s clearly exasperated.

“Mr. Jensen Ackles,” the male voice asks.

“Yes.”

“Could you come down to the police station, we are holding your nephew Brian Ackles on charges of vandalism.”

“What?” Jensen almost screams into the phone. “I’ll be right there,” he quickly calls everyone and tells them to stop looking as Brian’s at the police station and he’s heading there to find out what’s happened.

Jensen rushes into the police station, he gets directions at the desk to the juvenile division and when he steps off of the elevator the first person he sees is Brian. He’s sitting on a chair next to a desk; he’s handcuffed to a bar under the lip of the desk. Jensen scans the room to see his two friends at other desks.

He approaches Brian and the officer. “I’m Jensen Ackles, Brian Ackles uncle and guardian,” his tone is calm and even as he stretches his hand out to the officer.

The officer stands up and takes his hand. “I’m Officer Daniels, have a seat Mr. Ackles,” he says sitting back down. “Brian here was found in the company of two other boys vandalizing a residence that he tells us he once lived in,” he hands Jensen the police report.

Jensen reads over it and looks over at Brian with an angry stare before addressing the Officer again. “Yes, this was our residence up until a month ago,” he hands the report back and touches Brian’s shoulder. “What were you thinking?”

Brian doesn’t answer he just hangs his head, there are no tears or looks of regret, just that avoidance he’s been practicing for the past months.

“Brian and his friends and I use the term loosely, were breaking the windows out of the house, it is still vacant so we tracked down the owners and contacted them. They don’t want to press charges since it was only two windows but they want restitution in repair value.”

“Of course, not an issue, we’ll repair the windows,” Jensen feels some relief but still is angry at Brian.

There are papers to sign and contact information to get for the owners of the house. It takes about an hour for everything. Jensen sees the parents of the other two boys leaving and they give him and Brian a glare as if it is their entire fault, which it could be, he won’t know for sure until he gets Brian home and interrogates him.

“Okay Mr. Ackles, here is everything you need, plus Brian’s effects,” he hands him a folder and a brown paper bag.

“Thank you,” he says taking the items.

“We are going to release Brian to you now,” the Officer says as he removes the cuffs from him. “I suggest you forget about your crime spree young man, this type of behavior only leads to bigger things and you don’t want to end up in jail when you’re 18 and an adult,” the officer gives Brian a stern glare. “He’s all yours Mr. Ackles.”

“Thank you Officer,” Jensen says pulling Brian along by the arm.

When they get to the truck Jensen is so mad he can barely stop from seething.

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?” he yells at Brian. “YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE, DO YOU KNOW THAT?” He doesn’t even give Brian an chance to respond before starting again this time a bit calmer but still enraged. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you. You are someone different, I don’t know you anymore. You have to stop this behavior because I won’t tolerate it. You are going to call these nice people tomorrow and apologize for your insanity and then we are going to go buy new windows and have them put in.”

Brian looks up at him, this time there are tears in his eyes but not rolling down his cheeks, just puddles of wet laying in his eyes. “I miss them so much sometimes,” he looks down at his lap.

“I know Brian, I know, but this isn’t the way to handle that grief. You’re so lucky they didn’t press charges or you could be heading to juvenile detention.”

“I just wanted to stay there forever, I wanted them in my life forever but now it feels like they are really gone,” he looks over at Jensen who has a tear running down his cheek.

“I miss them too but we had to move, you’ll see, it will all be alright,” he pulls Brian into a hug. “They are always in our hearts and thoughts, we just need to remember them daily so that they are in our lives forever,” he kisses him on the head and squeezes a little bit tighter.

“I’m sorry Uncle Jensen,” Brian says wrapping his arms around Jensen and squeezing tight. “I love you,” It’s muffled in Jensen’s shirt but it’s still audible.

“I love you too buddy,” he says holding on tight.

“Uncle Jensen.”

“Yes, Brian.”

“I can’t breathe.”

Jensen lets go and starts to laugh. “Sorry, but this tender moment doesn’t change what you’ve done.”

“I know and I’ll make it right,” he says wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

 

Jensen tells Danneel about everything that’s happened with Brian and she suggests sending him away to summer camp so that he has time away from everything. He needs to socialize and meet new friends, not kick around where the memories haunt him.

Jensen looks into several summer camps online. He likes one that isn’t too far away called Camp Chipawa, it has a character building and challenging curriculum. He decides on sending Brian there.

They talk about it and Brian agrees that he would like to try summer camp and is eager to go right after they have finished fixing the windows.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


[part4](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/19301.html)


	4. Kids Do the Darndest Things/ Nc-17/ Part 4

** ~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~ **

Its two days until he’s leaving for summer camp and Devon is excited and scared all at the same time. He’s trying to figure out what to pack and has things thrown all over the place when his dad steps into his room.

“Honestly Devon,” Jared laughs. “A weeks worth of T-shirts and shorts will keep you well stocked in clothes because they wash them once a week,” he’s still laughing as he kicks his way through the piles on the floor to the bed.

“I know, but dad, these are new kids who don’t know I’m not cool,” he pushes his wire rimmed glasses up his nose and looks at Jared from under his moppy bangs pushed down even farther by his grandfathers old fishing hat. “I want them to think I’m cool.”

Jared pushes the brim of the hat off of Devon’s forehead and moves his bangs out of the way. “Devon, you don’t need to impress anyone, just be yourself and everything is going to be fine.”

“But dad, I doubt if my t-shirt of Sheldon Cooper explaining Schrödinger’s Cat isn’t going to put me in the nerd category right away,” he’s being sarcastic as he holds the t-shirt across his chest.

“So are you asking me to take you t-shirt shopping?” Jared’s laughing.

“Could we, I mean just a few really cool tee’s for camp?”

“Absolutely, we will cool tee you right up.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

Brian is lying on his bed, his duffel bag is packed on the floor next to him and he’s staring up at the ceiling with a far away look on his face.

“What are you thinking about,” Jensen says from the hallway.

“Camp,” he looks over at Jensen and smiles.

“You know I am going to miss you for the two weeks before parent weekend,” he pushes Brian’s legs over and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve never been away from home before,” he says moving his legs and putting them on Jensen’s lap.

“Believe me, they will keep you so busy and you will meet so many new kids that you won’t miss being at home at all.”

 

 

“It’s not that, it’s just I’ve never done anything at all before. This will be the first time I’ll be away from home, outside of my hometown or even spent the night somewhere else,” he sits up and slides up to the top of the bed and leans against the headboard.

 

“I bet you’ll love it, won’t even think about being in a new place with everything you’ll be doing,” he gives Brian a reassuring squeeze of his foot.

“Yeah and you’ll be up in a few weeks for parent weekend, so it will all be good,” he smiles and kicks at Jensen’s hand as he laughs.

“Yup,” he starts to tickle tackle Brian.

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

 

Jared turns onto the country road that leads up to Camp Chipawa, he looks over at Devon who is sitting wide eyed looking at every tree they pass and jabbering about what type of plant it is and it’s poison or not status. Jared wished he had rethought buying him that Boy Scout handbook.

They pull into the parking area where all of the parents and kids have gathered below the very large Welcome banner. There is a man in a white shirt with red letters spelling out Camp Chipawa across his chest on a stage next to a large sign that says Sign in here, he has a clipboard and is directing people to cabins.

 

The truck is bouncing over the dirt road to the camp. Devon is worrying with the hem of his shirt as they pull into the parking area.

“Well buddy, we’re here,” Jensen says patting him on the leg.

“Uh huh,” he mumbles as they climb out of the truck. Jensen grabs the duffel out of the back of the truck and they head through the crowd towards the stage to sign up.

Jared and Devon are walking along the path to the cabin that he is assigned to, Cabin B-6 on the sidewinders trail.

When Jensen and Brian are finally at the podium the man never even looks up but asks. “Name?”

“Ackles,” Jensen says as he steps up on stage.

“Cabin B-6, up the sidewinders trail,” the man points his pen over his shoulder at the path. “Next!”

The walk up the path is shorter than they expected and they finally reach an area where people are gathered with their children milling around. A large white sign on the side of the cabin reads B-6.

“Well, we’re here,” he pats Brian on the back.

Brian looks around to see if he recognizes anyone but he doesn’t. “Yeah,” he says nervously.

A woman with a bullhorn stands in the doorway of the cabin. “Everyone gather around. If your cabin isn’t B-6, you are in the wrong place.”

Some people quietly go back down the path.

Jensen is leaning against a tree listening to the woman’s speech about the cabin rules when he notices a very tall man standing in the front of the crowd. The man turns his head and Jensen gets a better view of his profile. “Oh holy shit,” he stands straight up and squints his eyes. “No way,” he can’t believe it. It’s Jared. “It’s Mr. Fuck’em and don’t text’em,” he thinks as he tries to remain hidden by the tree.

Jared is oblivious to Jensen’s presence and Jensen is very happy about that because the last thing he wants is to have to act cordial to the man who ignored him after leading him to believe there was more than a one time thing between them.

When the woman finishes her speech she tells the parents to say good-bye to their children and proceed down the path to their vehicles.

Jensen quickly says good-bye to Brian. “I’ll see you in two weeks buddy,” he gives him a quick hug.

“Two weeks,” Brian says returning the hug.

Jensen scurries down the path as quickly as possible. He pushes through the crowd of socializing parents before he jumps into his truck and leaves.

Devon smiles up at Jared with a brave face. “Okay dad, time to go.”

“Wow, I thought you’d cling to me for dear life,” he says with a chuckle.

“Dad, I’ve got my cool new t-shirts, they are going to be friend magnets,” he says smoothing his hand over the bright yellow graphic tee that says Mustaches are Epic.

“I am sure your keen, I mean cool fashion sense will work wonders for you young padawan.” Jared pulls the bill on the fishing hat over Devon’s forehead.

 

 

Pushing the hat up off of his forehead and repositioning it on his head he gives Jared an embarrassed look. “No Star Wars dad, please, I’m cool, remember.”

Jared looks around and leans down to whisper so that only Devon can hear him. “Exactly right, sorry.”

“Now go home,” he pushes Jared in the direction of the path.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he says as he walks backwards down the path.

 

 

 

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

The beds have been assigned and the boys all crowd into the cabin. There are 4 rows of bunk beds, each bed with a number painted on it. They are all given a bunk number, Devon has 6 and Brian has 4.

When Brian finds his bunk he does a fist pump since he got a bottom bunk. He scans the room and sees the bunk across from him is occupied by a boy with a yellow t-shirt that says mustaches are epic and a soft ball cap with fishing lures hanging on it. He shakes his head as he thinks, “ _That kid is begging for it._ ”

Devon is sitting in his bunk sorting through his duffel bag looking for his iPod when one of his bunkmates walks by and for no reason pulls his hat down over his eyes and sarcastically says, “Nice shirt,” then gives a high five to Devon’s bunkmate before walking away while laughing.

Pushing the hat up off of his face he doesn’t even acknowledge the boy just sighs exasperatedly and goes back to sorting through his duffle as he thinks. “ _There has to be one in every crowd._ ”

After a long get to know Camp Chipawa and its team leaders it’s dinner time, the children are all shuffled off to the mess hall.

Devon is several people behind Brian in line as they make their way through the food line. He’s picking out his food when the boy who he now knows is Steve Marcovitch or Steve’O to his friends comes up behind him. Devon sighs and tries not to make eye contact as he ignores the comments about his hat and shirt. It isn’t like he doesn’t live this hell everyday in school; he’s learned how to handle bullies in a very non confrontational way, by ignoring them. This tactic isn’t working with Steve’O.

Once they are through line Brian takes the first seat he sees, it’s the very last seat at a table where none of his bunkmates are eating. He tries not to pay attention to what is happening to the boy from his bunkhouse but he can’t avoid watching as Steve pesters him relentlessly.

Devon takes a seat in the back of the hall trying to stay clear of his bunkmates but unfortunately this only makes him a bull’s eye for his tormentor.

Steve quietly sits down next to Devon and moves his chair close. Devon pushes his glasses up on his nose before shifting in his seat in the opposite direction. Steve looks around making sure no one is paying attention to his actions before leaning in and whispering, “Welcome to my camp,” he then stands up and goes back over to his friends.

Devon is clearly shaken and doesn’t eat any of his food. He reaches in his pocket and wishes his cell phone was in there, but the stupid no phones policy of the camp leaves him at their mercy for the next 4 weeks or two until his dad comes for parent weekend.

In the morning there is role call at the flag pole and the daily assignments for the activities and since its day one, there is group assembly. Devon hopes he gets put with someone from a different bunkhouse since Steve seems to rule theirs.

 

When his name is called he is in Team Blue along with Brian and two other boys from other bunkhouses. He sighs with relief and happily joins them.

Brian smiles at Devon but none of the boys socialize, they just take their blue belts and head off to their days activity of soccer with three of the other teams.

It is apparent after the first ten minutes to every boy on the two teams that Devon had never played and was far from athletically inclined. He was put on the bench after the team leader realized the other team was using him as their way to make easy goals.

Lunchtime and dinnertime are spent eating alone at his table; one plus to this day is that he is able to eat his meals in peace as Steve seems otherwise occupied with his buddies.

Brian is making friends with the other bunkhouses. He eats with the two other boys who are on his team. Although he finds himself looking over at Devon, alone at his table, with his I-Pod ear buds stuck in his ears. Brian wonders for a second if he’s lonely but then returns to his food and new friends.

The next three days are filled with activities such as canoeing, hiking and learning how to build a tent out of sticks and leaf covered branches. Devon excelled at the hiking; he even was able to point out all of the flora and fauna, poisonous and edible. The other campers on the hike were happy that he knew about poison ivy when they came across some on the trail.  
When dinner is served Devon is walking through the hall to his table when one of his teammates who sits with Brian pulls him over to an empty seat and asks him to eat with them. He smiles and joins them. He’s enjoying himself with his comrades.

It’s this particular evening at dinner that Steve decides that Devon sitting at table with other campers is unacceptable. He struts over and stands behind Devon. The other kids at the table go quiet but Devon is unaware he’s there and keeps chatting away. Steve reaches over Devon’s shoulder and takes his piece of apple pie. “You won’t be needing this,” he says as he takes a huge bite out of it. Devon turns around and looks up at him and his wide smile drops quickly to a frown.

No one says a word as Steve plucks Devon’s hat from his head and puts it into the saucy mess of spaghetti on his tray, “awww, sorry, seems like your hat fell off,” he says with fake sympathy before walking away.

After dinner when they are all cleaning up and getting ready for the campfire sing along, Brian walks into the bathroom to find Devon washing his hat in the sink, all of the lures laying on the edge of the basin. “Sorry Steve is such a jerk,” he says as he starts to brush his teeth.

“It’s okay; I’m used to his kind at home. I just thought if I were somewhere where no one knew me, I could be a cool kid, but that isn’t going to happen,” he sighs and continues to clean the sauce off of his hat.

“Hey no one likes him, he gets away with stuff because he’s mean and he gets sent here every year so he thinks he rules the camp,” Brian picks up one of the feather lures. “Cool lure, did you make it,” he’s examining it.

“No, my grandpap loves to fish, he made all of them. We go fishing together sometimes. I’m not very good but I like doing things with him and my Dad.”

“Cool, my pap doesn’t fish, he’s an actor,” he puts the lure back on the basin edge and continues to brush his teeth.

Other boys come in so Devon finishes his hat, gathers up his lures and heads back to his bunkhouse to hang it up to dry.

On Saturday they have a free day to do anything they want. Brian suggests to his team that they go swimming. It’s a beautiful warm sunny day and everyone else is doing inside activities. Devon agrees but he informs them he can’t swim very well. They all offer to support him and if he doesn’t feel comfortable he can paddle float out to the wooden diving island and be the referee for their games.

They are splashing around in the shallow part of the beach, laughing and joking as they race down to the deeper water. The water is warm and Devon makes it to shoulder depth before doggie paddling into the deeper part where he manages to tread water for a while before making it out to the platform. He’s lounging in the warm sun as he laughs and splashes at the boys who are including him in every bit of the fun even if he can’t be in the water full time. He’s truly feeling a part and having a wonderful time with his new friends.

When they are ready to go in Brian stays with Devon making sure he makes it to the beach safe. “Thanks Brian,” Devon says wrapping himself up in his extremely oversized beach towel.

“Not a problem,” Brian shakes his head like a dog and sheds water all over the other boys. They are all laughing.

The day goes remarkably well and Devon feels like he is making some real friends with his teammates and several others who have taken to Brian’s infectious leadership qualities.

It’s Sunday when everything starts to go south. It’s raining so other than the trip to the community room for morning services, the mess hall for breakfast and then back to the bunkhouse, there isn’t anything to do. A cabin full of boys tends to get restless.

Brian is curled up in his bunk reading a book he brought and Devon is lying across his bunk, his I-Pod plugged into his head while he reads what looks like a camping survival book. The other boys are laughing and wrestling. Steve is being incredibly obnoxious by challenging boys to arm wrestling contests as he boasts his eleven year old muscles.

There is cheering as he beats the last of the boys at the arm wrestling and he’s looking for a new adversary to crush. He looks over at Devon who is oblivious to everything that is going on.

He steps up and pokes Devon in the shoulder before pulling an ear bud out of his ear and knocking his book on the floor all in one swift movement. Devon looks up with confusion.

“Yeah, that’s right, now that I have your attention, get over here and let me kick your ass at arm wrestling,” he grabs Devon by the arm and starts to pull him out of the bunk.

“But, I can’t arm wrestle you,” Devon protests as he’s drug to his feet. “I don’t have very good muscle definition and statistically it won’t be a fair win for you as I am strategically weaker in my defenses,” he tries to pull his arm away from Steve’s iron grip.

“What?” Steve says making a confused face but still dragging him over to the small desk for the challenge.

“You are stronger than me so to make me wrestle with you is not a fair fight,” his knees give out from under him as Steve pushes him down onto the floor to kneel at the desk.

Rubbing his hands together and then spitting on his palm he grabs Devon’s hand and pulls it up into position.

“But,” is all Devon can say when Brian steps over to the desk and clears his throat.

“You want a fair match Steve.. **O** , why don’t you let me wrestle you instead,” he stares down at Steve with cold eyes, his mouth a straight line of seriousness.

Steve laughs. “Still wouldn’t be fair,” he says making a tight muscle with his pectoral.

“Why don’t we see, it’s definitely more fair than with Devon here,” he reaches over and squeezes Devon’s arm. “No muscle there,” he makes a muscle of his own in Steve’s face.

“What do you care if I break this little bone bags arm off or not,” he squeezes Devon’s hand tighter making him wince with pain.

“I only want a fair fight and this doesn’t seem too fair.”

“Awww is he your boyfriend, I saw the two of you being all _special_ in the bathhouse yesterday,” he makes a kissy face at Devon.

“What if he is,” Brian’s hands are balled into fists, ready to strike if this conversation gets any more offensive.

“OHHH boyfriend wants to save you from mean old Steve’O,” he says teasingly to Devon before letting go of his hand.

“You don’t have to,” Devon says wiping his hand on his shorts as he gets up to make the space for Brian.

Brian just winks at Devon and gives him a smirk. “Okay, one bet to go with this creaming I’m about to put on you,” he slaps his hand on the table.

“A bet, what do you have that I would want,” Steve snorts.

Brian reaches over and takes Devon’s I-Pod and puts it on the desk. “This I-Pod, I’ve seen you looking at it,” he keeps his hand on it as Steve reaches over for it. “Nope, you have to beat me first.”

“And what if I lose,” he makes a snorting noise, “which will never happen,” he folds his arms over his chest and puffs it out in a display of superior dominance.

“You leave Devon alone for the rest of camp,” he wiggles the I-Pod back and forth catching Steve’s attention with it.  
“Done, besides, I get a new I-Pod and you get pulverized on a daily basis,” he stares at Devon before shaking Brian’s hand.

Brian puts his arm up and opens his hand. “Bring it on Marcovitch,” he glares at him with intense determination.

Slamming his arm on the desk and grabbing Brian’s hand in a possessive fist hold he wiggles his fingers into place and clasps his thumb over Brian’s. He looks over at the anxious boy waiting to hit the desk for go. “Hit it,” he says with an angry tone.

The boy slams his hand on the desk and everyone crouches down. It’s a struggle, much harder than Steve has had with any of the other boys. He pushes and grunts against Brian’s force, his arm making little headway as he forces down with all of his might.

Brian is fighting as hard as he can, his arm is burning with the strain and his hand feels like it is about to break off at the wrist but he pushes on. He gets an image of his father knelt down cheering him on and it gives him the strength to go on. He refuses to look at Steve who he can feel is staring him down with the intimidation strategy. He just looks over at Devon who is biting his lower lip, his thin hands balled into fists as he intensely watches the struggle.

A burst of energy comes out of nowhere and Brian slams the back of Steve’s hand down hard onto the desk. He holds it there pinned for what feels like an eternity as he stares at it.

“Fuck,” Steve yells as he tries to get his hand out from under Brian’s.

Letting Steve’s hand up and watching him rub the pain out of it Brian smiles as he hands Devon back his I-Pod. “You will hold up your end of the bargain,” he’s standing up and walking across the cabin before Steve has a chance to answer him.

Back at his bunk he’s rubbing out his sore strained muscles when Devon sits down next to him. “That was amazing,” Devon says wide eyed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I had no idea I could beat him but I am so glad I did,” he’s stretching his arm out and bending it back as he flexes his fingers.

Devon takes Brian’s arm and starts to massage it vigorously. “You have to increase the blood flow to the muscle or it will keep tensing up on you.”

“Thanks, oh that feels so much better,” he takes his arm back and rotates it. “How do you know these things?”

Devon shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the floor. “I read a lot and I’m a science nerd.”

“Don’t be ashamed of being smart. My uncle always tells me, being smart gets you places in this world.”

“What does he do for a living?”

“He’s a musician but mostly a bartender. He doesn’t have much time for a life outside of work since he’s been my guardian.”

“How come he’s your guardian?” Devon enquires.

“My parents died when I was five and my Uncle Jensen got the job of raising me. Don’t get me wrong, I love him but I wish he could have more of a life, you know dating and boyfriends,” he looks worried once he’s mentioned boyfriends to Devon, hoping he doesn’t figure it out that his uncle is gay.

“Yeah, my Dad works and takes care of me. He hasn’t had a date or a boyfriend in a really long time. Wait your Dad is gay?” It’s like he just realized their connection of two gay fathers.

Brian laughs. “Yeah, why do you think Steve’s comment about you being my boyfriend didn’t bother me? It isn’t because I like boys, because I don’t, just so you know that dude.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think I am gay, although I haven’t thought much about it at all, I’m only 9 years old, sexual choices don’t really kick in until puberty I guess,” he stops himself from going on about it. “Sorry for sounding so nerdy.”

Brian is smiling at him. “Its okay dude, not a problem but if I don’t understand something you’re saying, I might have to ask you to explain it in easier words.”

“Deal,” Devon gives a genuinely big happy smile.

The next few days the boys are inseparable. Steve leaves them both alone only shooting dark glares once in awhile at Devon but he keeps his distance.

They spend a lot of their lights out time talking and the more they talk the more they find they have in common; they even discover that they don’t live all that far away from each other. They talk a lot about how they think their fathers are lonely and need dates. This is when the idea comes to them.

“You know parent’s weekend is on Saturday,” Brian says with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Devon just looks at him innocently. “Yeah, my Dad will be here, he makes sure to always come to my events.”

“No silly, your dad and my uncle are gay, maybe they would like each other,” he lays it out for Devon who seemed a step behind.

“Oh, well, I don’t know what type my dad likes but it never hurts to introduce them.”

“We need to do more than introduce them, we need to get them to like each other,” Brian’s brain is already cooking up a plan.

“But how?”

“That part I haven’t worked out yet, but we’ve got three days to figure it out,” he pulls his blanket up and rolls over. “Night Dev, we’ll talk more about it once I’ve had a chance to think it out.”

It’s lunch time when Brian pulls a paper out of his pocket and shows it to Devon. “Okay this is the weekend activities we are to do with our parents, see the ones marked teams, that means we can team up with friends and their parents,” he takes a big bite of his sandwich as he watches Devon catch up to his plan.

“So, we sign up for team events and get our dads to really get to know each other over the weekend,” he looks hopeful that he’s figured it out too.

“Exactly! I’ve already signed us up for the canoe trip and hiking event, both on Saturday. First you canoe across the lake and then hike up the trail on the other side. That should give them lots of time to talk to each other.”

“What about Sunday?”

“Sunday is family day, I am hoping by that point they will be chatting up a storm and making dates,” he wiggles his eyebrows as he eats his sandwich.

“Yeah and when they go home on Monday they will be texting each other,” Devon digs into his food too.

“So it’s meet and greet on Friday when they get here, canoe and hiking on Saturday, family time on Sunday and going home happy on Monday with a new boyfriend,” Brian holds out his fist for Devon to bump.

He bumps Brian’s fist. “Excellent plan my friend.”

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


  
[part5](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/19695.html)   



	5. Kids Do the Darndest Things/ Nc-17/ Part 5

** ~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~ **

  


At role call on Friday morning the boys are excited for the meet and greet. Devon whispers to Brian. “I hope my dad gets here soon, I am very excited to put this plan into action.”

“Soon my friend, soon,” he rubs his hands together as he looks at the clock.

Everyone has a chore for preparing the community room with Welcome Parents banners and setting up a table with punch and cookies while they wait for their parents to arrive.

The parents are arriving now a few at a time and Brian gets very excited when he sees Jensen walk through the door.

He rushes over and jumps into Jensen. “You’re here,” his words are muffled in Jensen’s shirt.

“Hey buddy,” he says peeling Brian off of him. “Glad to see you too.”

“I have so much to tell you. I went canoeing and hiking, we played soccer and went swimming in the deep end. I arm wrestled the camp bully and won and oh, oh, you have to meet my new friend,” he’s pulling Jensen across the room.

Devon is watching Brian cross the room when he sees his Dad walk in, he starts to wave.

Jared looks around the room for Devon and sees him waving frantically at him; he waves back and heads over.

“Dev, Dev, you have to meet my dad,” Brian is calling as he drags Jensen up to him. “Dad, this is Devon my new best friend,” he says smiling and poking at Devon.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Ackles,” Devon says as he steps to the side and greets his father. “Hey Dad,” he gives him a quick hug.

Jensen looks over at Devon’s father and almost faints when he sees it’s Jared.

“Dad this is my new friend Brian and his Uncle, Mr. Ackles,” he’s smiling ear to ear as he gestures to them.

Jared smiles wide, his dimples making huge crevices in his face. “Nice to meet you both,” he shakes Devon’s hand first and then Jensen’s squeezing a bit tighter and looking him straight in the eye with a come hither look.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jensen says giving Jared a disgusted look as he tries to pull his hand away.

Jared’s smile turns to a confused look as he lets Jensen’s hand go. He turns his attention to the boys. “So what have you two been up to?” He asks with enthusiasm.

“All sorts of activities,” Devon says winking at Brian.

“And they would be?”

“Camping, hiking, boating, swimming,” Devon continues when Brian cuts in.

“Devon knows all of the poisonous plants on the trail; he’ll show you on our hike tomorrow Unc.”

“Hiking tomorrow,” Jensen asks with surprise.

“Yeah, it’s our team effort, we chose canoeing and hiking.”

“Who is on this team,” he’s hoping that it isn’t Mr. Never Called You Back.

“Me, you, Devon and his dad,” he points at each of them. “We wanted to be on the team together with both of you, because we are buddies; we want you two to know each other too.”

Jared is smiling from ear to ear again as he looks Jensen up and down. “I think that is a great idea Brian, the more we know each other the better for everyone,” he pats Devon on the shoulder.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Sounds like real fun boys,” he avoids eye contact with Jared while pasting on an enthusiastic smile.

As the evening progresses the boys are constantly trying to have Jensen and Jared sit next to each other during the greeting speech, the dinner in the mess hall and they won’t even let them separate during the meet and greet mingle at the end of the evening. By the time the adult cabin assignments are handed out Jensen is so ready to lose Jared but Jared has other ideas about Jensen.

Most of the parents have come as couples so the cabins are set up with four to a cabin but since Jensen and Jared are the only single dad’s to show up they get the last cabin assigned and they are the only two in it.

“Sorry guys but you two have to bunk together since you’re the only single male parents,” the camp director points over at two women on the other side of the room, “They are bunking in their own cabin too,” she hands them the key and walks away.

Jared looks at Jensen with a smile and waggles his eyebrows while dangling the key at him. Jensen exhales hard and grabs the key. “I get the top bunk,” he says walking away.

Jared just smiles. “Of course,” he says following him.

They walk the boys to their cabin and say good night before making their way in the dark down the path to the visitor’s cabins. Their cabin is the smallest one on the end.

When they go inside it has one set of bunk beds in the center and a dresser. There is a note on the wall that gives directions to the bathhouse along with two flashlights hanging on the back of the door.

“Oh great, no indoor plumbing,” Jensen throws his duffel bag on the top bunk.

“It could be worse,” Jared says optimistically.

“How,” Jensen fires back. “I’m already stuck in here with you and no indoor toilet.”

Jared looks surprised before answering. “It could be rustic camping with a shovel as your bathroom and what do you mean by “you’re stuck here with me?”

Jensen just gives him a sideways glare. “As if you don’t know Mr. Can’t text a guy after,” he’s mumbling as he unpacks his bag.

“Wait,” Jared grabs his arm and turns him to look in his eyes. “You are seriously upset that I was too busy to text you?”

“Wouldn’t you be if it had been you texting me,” he pulls his arm away and continues to unpack.

 

“Listen Jensen, I got your texts, I did forget to answer the first one because of my life being so busy and I started to answer your second one but I was at a business dinner and its clients first at those meetings. I had every intention of answering your messages,” he’s following Jensen back and forth as he tries to explain.

“Yeah, right, if you didn’t want to see me again all you had to do was tell me I was nothing but a hook up, not lead me on with your; this is technically our third date, speech.”

“It was technically our third date and you weren’t a hook up, I don’t hook up. Well I have but not with you. You think I would have kept trying if you were only a hook up. Trust me, I don’t have to try that hard for sex, if I want it I can always get it,” Jared sits down on his bunk exasperated and angry.

“Yeah well, I didn’t need you either,” Jensen’s rebuttal doesn’t come out with quite the bite that he intended it to. “Let’s just get through this weekend and go our separate ways.”

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get,” Jared lays back on the far too small bed. “Wonderful,” he grumbles as he curls his legs up in a fetal position.

They don’t speak anymore that evening both lying sleepless in their bunk, the sound of rustling sheets filling the cabin as they both toss and turn out of frustration. Not the meeting they had hoped would happen when they saw each other again.

The sound of reveille sounds through the woods as they are getting dressed to meet up with the boys at the mess hall for breakfast.

All through breakfast all the boys can talk about is canoeing, how much fun it is and when the instructor isn’t looking you can splash the other canoes.

They make their way down to the water with several other campers to meet the instructor. They are assigned a canoe and Devon and Brian grab one, put it in the water and climb inside before Jared and Jensen know what to do.

“Hey,” Jensen calls out to Brian. “I thought we were canoeing together.”

Brian calls back to shore. “Nah, I want to ride with Dev, see ya on the water, dad,” he and Brian paddle farther out by the instructor.

“I guess that means me and you,” Jared says as he tugs the canoe into the water and climbs in. “Coming?”

Jensen begrudgingly wades out and climbs in.

The instructor gives them a crash course on paddling and how it is all team work because if you’re not in sync, you’re only going to move in circles.

Jared starts to paddle and Jensen joins in. The boys watch as they start to go in a circle. They giggle. “Come on Dad,” Devon yells to Jared.

“Jensen we need to move in sync,” he stops paddling.

“I know, you follow after me,” he says with irritation in his voice.

“No, on three we both strike and then follow with the pull through together or we could sit here all day.”

“Fine, on three,” they both do the count down and lead out with their oars slicing through the water, they seem to have a rhythm but it quickly goes south when they lose sync again.

Jared slaps his oar in the water exasperatedly. “It’s like sex, ebb and flow Jensen, just think of fucking. Push and pull with a rhythm.”

“I know how to fuck, I’m just not fucking you. On three again,” he raises his oar.

They start again in sync, the oars slicing through the water pushing them forward until they catch up with the group.

“Yay, you got it,” Brian says giving Devon a high five.

They are over halfway across the lake, they’re paddling in unison and moving at the correct pace. Jared notices that Jensen is sweating through his Camp Chipawa shirt. He can see his torso through the thin white fabric and if he wasn’t just doing this to get through the weekend, he might have a hard on at this very moment.

Jensen doesn’t want to look at Jared who is facing him at the bow of the boat. His long legs pressed against the middle seat, legs bent as his long thighs show off his thick calves, his muscular body making large sweat marks over his shirt that he can see through and if he wasn’t ignoring Jared he might not be able to keep from lunging across the canoe and ravaging him.

Suddenly a tidal wave of cold water hits them both. “Shit, what,” they look over to see Brian and Devon laughing. “We told you, we splashed other canoes,” and they quickly paddle away.

“You’ll get yours,” Jensen yells at them. He looks over at a totally soaked Jared and starts to laugh.

“Yuck it up, you’re just as wet,” Jared laughs.

They are almost completely dry by the time they reach the shore. Jared climbs out and drags the boat onto shore with Jensen still sitting in it. “Dry land my lady,” he says bowing to Jensen who gives him a dark glare.

“Nice of you to join us fellas,” the instructor says to them. They have joined up with the hiking instructor for the last leg of this trip. She explains the simple rules of hiking and hands them all bottles of water to drink now and to take on the trail with them. She also insists they find a good walking stick from the branches in the brush before they start the hike.

Devon and Brian go right to the pile where they left theirs the last time they went hiking. They then help Jensen and Jared find suitable walking sticks.

“Damn Jared, you need a tree,” Jensen says laughing at the size of branch Jared is trimming down.

“All the better to beat you with my dear,” Jared quips.

“Oh I don’t like beatings with large sticks, they have better uses,” he looks around to make sure no one is looking before wiggling his ass at Jared. “Jealous you won’t get to use your big stick on it,” he walks away to join the group.

Jared just shakes his head and walks over to join the group too. He steps beside Devon who is busy whispering to Brian.

When they start the walk up the side of the hill Jared follows Devon, walking alongside of him while Jensen and Brian are behind them.

Jensen uses this opportunity to ogle Jared’s ass as he takes long strides up the hill.

“So isn’t Dev’s dad cool?” Brian says as he watches Jensen looking at Jared.

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” he focuses his attention back to Brian.

“He’s pretty tall too, like a basketball player. You like basketball right?”

“Um, it’s okay. Why all the questions about Jared Brian?”

“Well, Dev is my buddy and he doesn’t live that far away, we’d like it if we were all friends. Ya know, do things together like dudes,” he’s fibbing a little bit.

“Devon can be your friend no matter what I think of his dad. He’s your friend and I am just glad you found such a nice boy to be friends with,” Jensen pats him on the back.

“Cool,” he’s a little disappointed at the answer but there is the rest of the day to change his mind.

They hike for about forty-five minutes and then they stop at a clearing for a break. Jared is drinking his water and Jensen can’t help but watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

Brian and Devon are huddled on a stump away from everyone talking.

“So what does your uncle think of my dad,” Devon asks with urgency.

“He wouldn’t commit to anything, just said he was glad you were nice and we were friends.”

“Rats, I guess I need to find out how my dad feels,” Devon gets up to go question Jared.

Sitting down next to Jared he clears his throat. “So, dad, how do you like camp so far,” he asks innocently.

“Actually I’m really enjoying spending time like this with you,” he rubs Devon’s head.

“Cool, what do you think of Brian and his uncle,” he’s still acting innocent.

“I think Brian is a very nice boy and his uncle seems fine.”

“Just fine, he seems really cool to me,” he looks over at Jensen and smiles.

“Devon, he’s fine. What’s going on?” he gives him, his, what are you up to look.

“Nothing, I just want you to like him cause I like Brian, that’s all.”

“Okay.”

“You do know he’s gay right,” Devon adds this little piece of information with hope.

“I kind of figured it out. Enough talking about that for now,” he squeezes Devon’s shoulder.

Devon goes back over to Brian and they huddle together again. “Same, won’t say if he likes him or not,” he’s got a disgusted look on his face.

“Then they just need some more nudging, like the rest of the hike together,” Brian’s face lights up with the thought.

 

The hike starts again and Devon walks with Brian leaving Jensen and Jared to walk together by default.

“Seems like we’ve been ditched,” Jared laughs.

“Seems like,” Jensen says dryly.

“Honestly Jensen, I don’t know how to act with you, if I had known that something so ridiculous would set you off and what we,” he looks around and whispers a little lower, “had would mean nothing because of it, I would have been more cautious about returning the messages.”

“Look I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Jensen speeds up and gets a little ahead of Jared.

The guide points out things of interest on the trail, has Brian discuss the poisonous and non poisonous plants as they pass them on the trail and although Jared keeps his pace with Jensen they don’t speak.

They finally reach the apex of the trail and take another break before heading back down the other side.

The guide hands out more water bottles that are in a cooler at the site and informs them of the outhouses if they need to use them before they start back down the trail again.

When everyone heads over to use the outhouses Jared moves closer to Jensen. “This is stupid,” he says putting a hand on Jensen’s thigh. “I like you, I know you have to still like me or you wouldn’t feel so upset at me, we need to work this out.”

“There is nothing to work out Jared,” Jensen gets up and gets in line to use the facilities.

The rest of the hike is quiet, the canoe ride back to shore is just as quiet until they pull along the shoreline and when Jared goes to step out he tips the canoe over spilling Jensen out into the water.

“Oh My God, I’m so sorry,” Jared runs over and helps Jensen up.

Jensen is coughing and choking when Jared reaches in and pulls him from under the boat and lugs him out of the water.

Brian jumps out of his canoe and runs over to see if his uncle is alright. “Unc, are you alright?”

Jensen coughs up a bit of water. “I’m fine,” he gasps out struggling to his feet with the help of Jared’s strong grip. “Thanks Jared,” he starts to chuckle at the entire situation.

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Jared says apologetically. He’s got Jensen over his shoulder dragging him through the waist deep water.

“I know, but you know, I kind of deserved it,” he hangs on to Jared for support as they walk onto the shore and sit down.

“No one deserves to be dumped out of a boat unexpectedly,” Jared says flopping down on the ground next to him.

“Maybe not but sometimes you need something like this to put things in perspective for you, I think I did,” he smiles at Jared and give his shoulder a little squeeze before letting go of it. “Thanks.”

The others gather around to see what happened and when they see that Jensen is alright they all move on leaving just Jared and Jensen sitting on the shore with their boys.

It’s late in the day and the sun is low in the sky, they all just sit looking at it. “I’m starving,” Brian says.

“Then lets go see what’s for dinner,” Jared says offering a hand up to Jensen who accepts it with a smile.

After dinner there is a movie in the community cabin, its Meatballs the classic summer camp movie, the boy’s bookend Jensen and Jared forcing them to sit between them. They share a box of popcorn and laugh hysterically at the movie. Once their hands even brush together while reaching into the popcorn box and they smile at each other.

It’s late when the movie ends; they stop by the campfire sing along and join in a few rounds of Row, Row, Row your boat and Kumbaya. The boys are almost falling asleep when they walk them back to their bunkhouse. It’s been a long day for everyone. Once they get them settled and tell them goodnight they head down the path to their cabin.

“It was a really nice day,” Jensen says as he strips down to his boxer briefs before climbing into his bunk.

“It was. I think I needed this quality time with Devon,” Jared climbs into his bunk too.

“You know I forgive you, right,” Jensen leans over the bunk rail and looks down at Jared.

“I figured as much when you stopped being so sarcastic with me about everything,” he chuckles. “You realize you were being irrational right?”

“Of course, its part of my charm,” he lies back down in his bunk. “I was just making sure you know.”

“Good night Jensen,” Jared says reaching up to touch the underneath of Jensen’s bunk just above his head.

“Good night John boy,” Jensen chuckles.

 

  
**  
~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~   
**   


 

 

 

Sunday is free, the boys get to pick any activity to do with their parents.

At breakfast Brian and Devon announce their preferred activity for the last day of parent weekend.

“We want to go swimming today,” Brain says with a mouth full of eggs.

“Swimming huh,” Jared looks over at Devon. “Is that okay with you Devon?”

“Yes, it was actually my idea. I need to get more acquainted with the deep end of the water and we’ve never gone swimming together, I think it will be so much fun.”

“Okay with you Jensen?”

“I love to swim, it’s cool with me,” he rubs his hand over Brian’s head.

“Cool, they have all these great water activities things in the pool shed. This is going to be so much fun,” he beams with a huge smile.

They agree to meet at the shoreline by the dock after they get their swim trunks.

“I didn’t bring any swim trunks,” Jared says.

“Then just wear a pair of shorts, that’s what I have to do,” he’s digging through his duffel bag for a pair of thinner shorts.

“Great idea, why didn’t I think of that,” he pulls a pair of jogging shorts out of his bag.

“Because I am the awesome one here,” Jensen chuckles.

Jared laughs. “Right,” he takes his shorts and boxers off to put on his jogging shorts.

Jensen turns around and sees Jared standing totally naked in the middle of the room and swallows hard. “Maybe you are the awesome one here,” he’s biting his lower lip and staring.

Jared pulls his shorts up so that they hang on his hips before letting his t-shirt fall over his still exposed hip bones. He sees Jensen’s expression. “Like what you see?” He says coyly.

“Absolutely, but you should already know I like the view,” he’s giving Jared a sultry look before dropping his shorts exposing the fact that he’s commando under them, his cock is semi hard from Jared’s show. He then slowly pulls on a pair of blue cotton shorts.

Jared’s mouth goes dry, he can’t think of anything he would love to do more than falling to his knees and sucking Jensen’s cock into full erection. He clears his throat once the new shorts hide his private show. “I think we better meet the boys before this gets out of hand, “he looks at the door nervously.

“Or in hand,” Jensen laughs as he opens the door for Jared who is grabbing their bath towels from the hooks on the wall.

They meet the boys at the beach; they have already dug out a Frisbee, a giant multicolored ball, and a hot pink water raft.

Jared inspects the pile of beach supplies sitting next to the boys. “Looks like this is going to be an all day event.”

“We wanted to get the best things before the other kids snatched them up,” Devon says as he holds on tight to the water raft.

Jensen walks down to the waters edge and looks out over it before turning around to the boys. “Well, have either of you tested the water yet?”

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Brian says shedding his shirt.

Jensen pulls his shirt off. “Than lets get to it, we only have thirteen hours of fun time left,” he rushes into the water with Brian quickly following behind him.

“What do you say we join them,” Jared stands up and pulls his t-shirt off.

“I’m with you dad,” Devon doesn’t take his shirt off just follows Jared down to the water and cautiously wades in.

Jared dives in and swims out to where his feet just touch the bottom. “Come on, Devon, you can do it,” he calls to him.

He sinks down into the water and paddles out to Jared. “Now I tread and doggie paddle around,” he smiles at Jared who is smiling back.

Brian and Jensen are horse playing. Jensen picks Brian up by one foot and propels him backwards into the water. Brian loves it; he keeps coming back for more, laughing harder with each launch. Jensen looks like a teenager, his pale skin glistening in the sunlight, his freckles showing even more than they normally do and a youthful glow to his green eyes. He looks absolutely happy.

Jared is showing Devon the fundamentals of the arm stroke for swimming. Devon is catching on quickly, he even swims the thirty strokes to the diving platform and back to Jared. He’s proud of his accomplishment and so is Jared.

They all get into a splash war, their hands flailing wildly smashing into the water trying to make bigger splashes than the last. Jared is laughing and gasping for breath as Jensen attacks him with relentless force, moving closer and closer as he closes in on his splash enemy. When he gets on top of him Jared is defenseless and Jensen captures his shoulders, he whispers quietly so that the boys don’t hear him. “Hold your breath.” Jared does as told as Jensen pushes his head down under the water only to quickly join him. They are looking at each other as the dark water glows above them; Jensen leans in and kisses Jared’s mouth with a quick capture of his lips before pulling him up to the surface again.

Jared’s hands grab Jensen’s hips and pull him close as if in a wrestling hold. “Thank you,” he presses his groin to Jensen’s ass showing him that he’s hard.

Pulling loose and pushing away Jensen smiles. “Catch me if you can,” he starts to swim away to the other side of the diving platform.

The boys are still splashing frantically when Jared disappears behind the platform with Jensen.

“So you’re hard for me,” Jensen puts his hands down Jared’s shorts.

Jared grunts with the touch and pushes into it. “Of course,” he moans. He leans into Jensen’s body and kisses his mouth with a hungry need. “I’ve been wanting this all weekend; it’s you who waited so long to make up your mind.”

Jensen laughs. “I’d apologize but waiting makes everything better,” he squeezes Jared’s dick a bit harder eliciting a deeper moan from him.

Suddenly the sound of the boy’s voices calling for them breaks them from their passionate embrace. “Shit,” Jensen says as he lets go of Jared.

“Over here,” Jared calls as he pulls himself up on the platform.

Jensen dives down and swims under the platform and out the other side surfacing not far from the boys. He makes the ominous theme song from Jaws and then tackles Brian; they sink down under the water and then back up laughing and gasping for air.

The day is moving too quickly and yet slowly at the same time.

After dinner the boys head back down to the water while Jensen and Jared opt to stay on the beach this time, stretched out on their towels talking as they watch the boys tossing the big beach ball back and forth and then sharing the hot pink floatation device paddling it in circles with their hands.

“How’s Brian like the new apartment?”

“He’s getting used to it, he finally unpacked his room. We are only here because he got into a little bit of trouble by vandalizing the old house, but we got that straightened out. “I’m sorry; I hope it’s all working out for him now.”

“Seems to be.” Jensen smiles at the boys goofing off on the platform. “He needs a good friend and I hope Devon can be that for him.”

“I think they are good for each other. Devon needs a good friend too; he’s here because he needed socialization. He’s a bit nerdy if you haven’t noticed.”

“He seems like a great kid, but what is with those insane t-shirts, I mean, a bright orange shirt that says Yeah that’s right it’s orange?” Jensen laughs.

“Yeah, that is his idea of cool, he thought his Star Wars and The Big Bang theory shirts were uncool,” Jared laughs.

“You realize that the boys were trying to get us together this weekend right,” Jensen informs Jared.

“I kind of thought so, I mean all the questions like, what do you think of Brian’s dad?” Jared laughs.

“Yeah, matchmakers and they don’t even know that we already know each other,” Jensen laughs.

“And like each other,” Jared gives Jensen a knowing look.

Jensen smiles and licks his lips. “And want to do each other,” he bites his lower lip.

“Absolutely,” Jared looks back at the water with a huge smile.

“Scamps.”

 

The evening sun makes pink and blue lights dance on the water.

The silhouettes of the boys on the platform are becoming harder to see and the camp counselor comes down and blows a whistle for all of the swimmers to clear the beach at dusk.

They clean up and put on dry clothes to attend the evening’s farewell ceremony. It’s mainly the camp counselor being long winded and thanking the parents for another wonderful Camp Chipawa Parent’s Weekend. He gives them all honorary Chipawa medals of achievement. There is a punch and cookie social after the ceremony.

After leaving the boys at the bunkhouse Jensen can’t even wait to get into the cabin before attacking Jared with his mouth. He shoves him up against the side of the cabin and claims his mouth. Jared’s hands are grabbing at Jensen’s shoulders as he succumbs to his heated advances.

There are no words between them, just their passion. Jensen’s body pressed tightly to Jared’s as he pins him to the wall his knee between Jared’s long legs holding him up as he reaches his mouth. Jared’s undulating body is pushing his hard cock into Jensen’s thigh which is pressed so tightly into his crotch. He’s riding him for all he’s worth.

Jensen’s hands slip up Jared’s shirt to roam over his hot skin, tickling touches that cause Jared to gasp with desire through their kisses.

Jared lets go of Jensen’s shoulders and holds his waist as he tugs at Jensen’s shirt freeing it from the waist of his shorts. He pulls it up exposing his thick flanks to the night air, his nipples going instantly hard. Jared touches and smoothes his fingers along Jensen’s rib cage feeling each bump before nestling his fingers in the soft hair under his arms and pulling gently at it.

Jensen moans as he pulls off of Jared. “Shit that feels good,” he throws his head back and enjoys the tickling sensation.

Jared claims Jensen’s throat and begins to suckle at his Adam’s apple running his tongue up and down the thick line from his collar bone to the underneath of his chin. “Lets move inside,” he mumbles hot against Jensen’s flesh.

Jensen relents and puts his leg down. “Okay,” he says pulling at Jared and shoving him inside the door. They stumble across the room; Jared turns Jensen so that when they hit the bunk beds he will be the one pinning Jensen against them.

They are rutting into each other as they fight to remove their clothing. It’s fast and furious as their shed shorts and shirts fall to the floor, sneakers and socks fly across the room as they stand completely naked in front of each other.

Jared smiles at Jensen’s body, his bowed legs, those freckles covering his entire body, that hard cock standing straight out and it’s all for him. He bites his lower lip and gives a sinister grin. “You are goddamned beautiful and all mine.”

Looking Jared over completely, seeing the definition of his muscles, long limbs and legs stretching on forever, his long neck begging to be kissed and licked and that magnificently long cock, so big it can’t stand straight up but bows down with its own weight. He licks his lips and smiles as he heard Jared’s words. “All mine,” he says with a low insidious tone.

It’s like an explosion of heat and passion when they collide again, Jared shoving Jensen against the ladder of the bed, using the rungs to trap him and hold him in place while he plunders his chest with his tongue and teeth.

Moaning and grinding under Jared’s weight Jensen can’t get enough friction on his cock so he reaches down and grabs a hold of Jared’s and rubs it against his own. His hand is working both of them at the same time.

“Fuck yeah,” Jared moans into Jensen’s ear. His hands move down to Jensen’s ass and squeeze it tight as he moves in rhythm with the strokes.

The room fills with panting and moaning as they move in unison in an ebb and flow of erotic passion.

Jared’s fingers are digging into the crack of Jensen’s ass, the tip of his middle finger circling the tight hole. Jensen’s entire body is on fire with want as he pushes against the finger with urgency. “Let’s get on the bed,” his voice is broken and needy.

“I’m too big to stretch out on it,” Jared gasps.

He thinks about the floor but its hardwood and dirty. “Maybe you could fit on the top better,” Jensen says as he increases the speed of his strokes.

Jared takes a second and looks at it. “Maybe,” he stops and pulls away. Jensen lets go of Jared’s cock as he’s lifted up and over the side rail. Jared disappears for a few seconds and is back with something in his hand.

Jensen scoots down letting Jared climb up and move into a comfortable position. When Jared moves in he pulls Jensen’s legs and slides him underneath him, he scoots between Jensen’s legs and looms over him. He’s smiling down as he strokes Jensen’s cock. “Do you like to bottom,” he asks with a dark intent.

“For you,” the words come out before he has a chance to even think about it.

“Good,” he tears open a condom and slips it on before opening a small tube of lube and slicking himself up. He then smears a liberal amount on Jensen’s twitching hole.

“Oh God Jared,” Jensen moans as he feels a finger tenderly breach his hole. He lifts himself up off of the mattress so Jared will have better access.

“mmm good, such a good boy,” Jared coos as he slips in another finger. He has one hand stretching Jensen and the other stroking his thick uncut cock. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your uncut cock?”

“No,” Jensen can’t come up with any quips because his brain is otherwise occupied.

“Well I do, I love how the foreskin slips over the head when I stroke it, how it smears your precum all over the head and makes it glisten,” he leans down and licks a wet stripe over the head lingering for a second at the slit. “Mmmm you taste so good Jensen,” he closes his eyes and licks his lips like he’s savoring it.

Jensen almost comes with that sensation alone; forget that Jared’s digits are buried completely in his ass stroking his prostate. “Ungh,” he grunts out and wiggles his ass against the pleasurable sensations.

Once Jensen is lost in every feeling Jared is eliciting from him, Jared pulls out of his ass and lines up his cock then slowly sticks it in. First the head just past the tight ring and then he slides it home rubbing over Jensen’s prostate making him jump and moan. He starts with short slow strokes as he buries himself deeper and deeper until he’s balls deep.

Jensen is lost in the feeling, his body is shaking and reacting on instinct, he’s not even coherent as he stares into Jared’s dark gaze. Their eyes are locked as Jared pumps in and out of his ass, his hand working Jensen into a frenzy of insane need to release.

Jared can feel his balls tighten and he lets loose, his pace increasing in both Jensen’s ass and his strokes. He grunts and pumps into Jensen with speed and increased force. His mouth is open as he pants and grunts. “Fuck yeah, ride my cock baby,” he moans out as Jensen moves with him, riding his hard cock as it spends itself deep inside of him.

It’s mere seconds and Jensen is coming in forceful spurts. He’s shooting all over Jared’s chest, he’s going crazy as he bucks and moves his entire body driving the hard cock in his ass as far as it will go.

Jared falls forward and uses his whole body to pound the last few strokes in and out of Jensen’s ass. The whole bed shakes and moves with their intense gyrations.

When Jared falls on top of Jensen spent and exhausted he hears a loud snapping noise and then the slats of the top bunk give away as they plummet down to the first bunk with a mighty thud.

Surprised and a little bit bewildered Jensen looks around with wide eyes. “What the fuck?”

Jared starts to laugh uncontrollably as he looks up at where they had been. “I think we broke the bunk,” he can’t stop laughing.

“How are we going to explain this,” Jensen says starting to laugh too.

“Termites,” Jared says brushing the sawdust and splinters out of Jensen’s hair before kissing him as they giggle.

When they wake up in the morning they are tangled in each others arms in the broken bunk bed and there is someone knocking on their door. He and Jared scramble to their feet and grab their clothes off of the floor.

“Just a min,” Jensen yells as he pulls on his shorts.

When he opens the door it’s Devon and Brian.

“Hey Unc, Brian says pushing in. “You guys slept through breakfast, we must have worn you out yesterday,” he laughs and then he notices the bed. “What happened to your bed?”

Devon examines the bed. “Looks like force fractures on the slats.”

“No, no,” Jared says directing Devon away from the bed. “Termites, we think it was termites in the wood, that’s why we slept through breakfast. Ever have someone fall on you in your sleep,” he laughs nervously.

“No it looks like,” Devon starts again but is cut off by Jensen.

“Termites,” Jensen says pulling on his t-shirt.

“Well anyway, everyone is leaving now,” Brian says.

“I guess that is our cue,” Jared says stuffing things into his duffel bag.

“Sad, I was having such a good time,” Jensen says starting to pack his things too.

They walk down to the parking lot, the boys are sad but they say good-bye and hug them.

“Okay I’ll see you in 3 weeks. Have fun and be safe, remember the swimming strokes I taught you,” Jared hugs Devon and gives him an extra squeeze.

“I will Dad, see you in three weeks,” he squeezes back.

“Okay Brian, I’ll be here in a few weeks so you take care and be good,” he leans down and whispers in his ear. “And take care of Devon, he seems to need it,” he squeezes Brian tight.

“Oh I will and you take care of Jared, he seems to need it too,” he winks at Jensen.

Jensen just gives him a confused look. “Okay, but I think he can take care of himself.”

“Well everyone needs looked after Unc,” he walks over and shakes Jared’s hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Padalecki, I hope I see more of you when we get home.”

Jared looks at Jensen and smiles. “Thank you Brian. Have fun.”

They walk towards their vehicles. Jared stops Jensen when they are out of sight of the boys. “I get the feeling they really are hoping we become friends or more,” he laughs.

“Yeah, or more is my guess,” Jensen laughs.

 

They drive away and the boys watch them leaving.

“I don’t know if they are even friends let alone boyfriends,” Devon says as they walk back to camp.

“Well, maybe friends, I was going to put your Dad’s cell number in my Uncle’s phone and it was already there, so maybe they are friends. Either way we did our part to get them together,” he holds his fist out for a fist bump.

Bumping Brian’s fist Devon smiles. “Your plan worked, kinda.”

Over the next three weeks Jensen and Jared start dating, they get to really know each other and this thing they have, this connection blossoms into a full blown relationship very quickly.

Jared proposes to Jensen that they move in together since Jensen has been living at his house more than his own apartment, but Jensen isn’t sure, he wants to talk to Brian first since the last move didn’t go so well. It is in agreement that they do nothing until their boys are part of everything this time.

It’s the day to pick up the boys; they go in one vehicle, Jared’s SUV. When they arrive the boys are so happy to see them. They keep chatting about everything that’s happened since they left. There are some good-bye hugs and phone numbers exchanged and finally they are heading to the parking lot to leave.

Brian looks around. “Where’s the truck Unc?”

“Oh I came with Jared in his car,” he smiles at Jared.

Devon looks up at his dad who is smiling from ear to ear. He thinks for a few seconds and then he looks at Jensen who is smiling back at his dad. “Dad,” he says.

“Yeah,” Jared says throwing his duffle bag into the back of the SUV.

“Do I have to call Jensen Dad too?”

Brian looks over with a surprised look. “Huh,” he’s the one who isn’t catching on this time.

“Not unless you want to,” Jared says grinning from ear to ear.

Jensen clears his throat. “Brian,” he starts but is cut off by him.

It all clicks in Brian’s head and he gets overly excited when he sees Jensen’s we are going to have a talk face. “I am calling Jared, Uncle Jared,” he says with a big smile.

Jensen just starts to laugh and hugs Brian. “Anything you want,” he looks over at Jared and shrugs his shoulders.

“You know we figured out your plan,” Jared says to the boys when they all pile into the SUV.

“What plan,” they say in unison.

“Oh the little Parent Trap you two cooked up,” Jensen says turning around to look at them.

Brian and Devon fist pump at the same time. “Yes,” they say and high five each other.

They all start to laugh as Jared starts the vehicle and they pull out of the parking area.

“Well played boys, well played,” Jensen and Jared say together.

 

The End!


End file.
